


Imprisoned

by LoriDrabbles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Clone Wars (2003) - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Cock Warming, Domestic Fluff, Enemy Lovers, Eventual Happy Ending, Eventual Smut, F/M, Female Ejaculation, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Non-Graphic Violence, Oral Sex, Pregnancy, Prison, Unplanned Pregnancy, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, i torture my muses
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-11
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:21:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 29
Words: 37,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23588314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoriDrabbles/pseuds/LoriDrabbles
Summary: Dogma is sentenced to life in prison after executing General Krell. (Y/n) who supported him throughout his trial, was imprisoned as well for treason. Having spent time with the 501st in the past, (y/n) had friendships with the other soldiers, but she and Dogma always seemed to be at each other's throats.I tried to do a slow burn, but it ended up being like a 5 chapter burn...so.... :)I hope you like it!Updates every Friday! (Almost) They'll be on my Tumblr of the same name before they're here!
Relationships: Dogma (Star Wars)/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	1. Chapter 1

Life. Life with possibility for parole, though that possibility was looking slim, was the sentence Dogma recieved for the unauthorized execution of a General. (Y/n) wasn't told what her sentence was, only that she was an accomplice to his crime. Perhaps they were still figuring out what she deserved. The others in the 501st vehemently denied any opposition to General Krell's leadership, but Dogma claimed he was a traitor to the Republic and the Jedi Order. When (y/n) agreed and testified against the court, they arrested her as well.  
The two of them had never gotten along very well in the past, and being locked in a cell together was possibly eachother's worst nightmare.   
"I can't believe I'm in here too." (Y/n) said irritably. "I didn't do anything but testify in your favor.  
"Hey, it's not my fault you're in here." He retorted. "If you didn't open your mouth you'd be fine. Rex and Tup told you to shut up. I told you to shut up and you didn't so don't blame me."  
"How was I supposed to know telling the truth would land me in prison?"   
"That's where the truth gets you. That's why you. Follow. Orders." He said, punctuating his words by pounding his fist against his palm.  
"Well you were the one that shot him. And you weren't supposed to do that."  
"I had to! He's a traitor!"  
"If you would have just waited two fucking seconds, it would have been Rex. He had the authority. Not you."  
"What's done is done." He said, being the one to finally lower his voice. He crossed his arms and looked away from her. "But my point is, I was going to end up here anyway. You didn't have to support me, you would have been fine."  
"I wasn't supporting you I was...disagreeing with Krell and his ideals." She sat on the edge of one of the beds. The cell was rather small. 3 walls and an electric shield keeping them in. One wall had 2 beds, headboard to headboard  
Opposite to the wall was a padded bench, next to it a mirror and a shelf. The back wall had a door leading to a bathroom, but there was unfortunately, no shower.  
"Whatever. You should have been smarter." He grumbled. "Wait a minute. As I recall you weren't even supposed to be on Umbara anyways. Who gave you the orders to join us?" He questioned her intensely.  
"No one else had a problem with it."   
"Who gave you the orders?" He repeated.   
"No one." She admitted, quietly. He rolled his eyes and almost laughed at her mindlessness.   
"Stupid girl." He whispered to himself. "Well I can't help you now. Next time keep your thoughts to yourself."  
"They had to know what Krell though of you guys, how he treated you." She shook her head. "It was just wrong. He can't have an honorable legacy."  
"What do you care?" He spat.  
"What do you mean?" She asked, in disbelief. "I care about you guys. Not even the GAR treats you like men. It's not right." She said laying back on the bed, feet still on the floor. He said nothing. She sighed and out of the corner of her eye, she saw him sit on his bed, with his head in his hands. The room was silent, and she just watched him. His hands fell to his lap and his head tilted back as he let out a stressed breath. She fiddled ith the pocket of her blue pinafore, with her prison id sprayed on the back. She took a breath and sat up.   
"You ok?" She asked.   
"Yeah. I just need sleep that's all. It's been a long day." He went to lay down but she stopped him.  
"Wait. Something's bothering you." She said.  
"Yeah we're in prison. What wouldn't be bothering me? Let me go to sleep." He snapped, getting the covers ready to sleep with.  
"I'm sorry. Did I say something I shouldn't have?"   
"No." He paused. "I just need some sleep."  
She watched as he climbed under the sheets and settled down into the bed. With no fight left in her, she followed suit, staring at the metal ceiling of the cell. She wished they had gotten along better on the outside. She was such good friends with the others in his battalion, but he was so different. His personality was rigid and, though he had no rank, his demeanor was authoritative. They had had a few conversations here and there, but never one on one. She was usually in a group with Tup and Fives and a few others and whenever Dogma joined in the conversation, after a few minutes their voices would run dry and they'd run out of things to say, the group usually dissipating after a bit of awkward silence.  
She could never figure out exactly what it was that turned so many people off from forming a relationship with him. He was a rule follower, but so was Rex and everyone liked him just fine. She and him disagreed on hundreds of fronts and they ended up getting themselves into heated arguments, usually about minuscule things. Maybe it was his hard headedness. People often misread him as mean or disagreeable, but he really wasn't. Even in all their fighting he never treated her disrespectfully, until today.  
It took her hours, but she finally drifted to sleep, hoping their relationship would improve, at least for the time being.


	2. Chapter 2

Morning broke, as indicated by the light just inside the cell which turned blue during the day. There was no way of knowing exactly what time it was until imates were let out for meals or a shower. (Y/n) sat up in bed and rubbed her eyes, noticing that the cell was empty and the barrier open. 

This prison was different than others she's seen. It was made for people who should have lived honorable lives. Clones, admirals, politicians, Republic nobles, and other people of the sort. It was run differently, more efficiently. It was cleaned daily, cells had enclosed refreshers and padding on the beds, there were fewer guards than other prisons due to the nature of people held inside. Occasionally, however, some other scoundrel would wind up in here for a period of time if a more suitable prison was too full for another inmate, but those criminals never lasted more than a couple weeks. Imates were allowed to wander the prison, either in the mess hall where they could eat or hang out and talk with others or the yard where they could work out, go for a walk, or get some fresh air. 

She'd never say she cared about him, but her first order of business was finding Dogma. Talking to others was uncomfortable. Some were hostile or just didn't give a shit, so she couldn't ask just anyone if they had seen him. Of course most of them would just give the smart ass answer of "a clone? Yeah they're everywhere. Every guard in here" then laugh with his friends.

After intensely searching the mess and the yard and finding no sign of Dogma, (y/n) decided to return to the cell, in case she missed him when he headed back. As she navigated the halls, she heard grunting and sounds of punches being thrown echoing down the corridor. As nosy as she is, she had to check it out. 

"Dogma!" She said, seeing two clone guards pinning him to the wall, one throwing punches and the other holding an electric stun rod. 

"This doesn't concern you." The one holding the rod said.

"Stop it what are you doing?" She ignored him. Dogma looked worse for wear. Bruises on his cheek and collar bone, blood dripping from his nose, a burn on his neck from the stun rod, and a sizable gash in his forehead.

"Bring her back go the cell. I'll get back up and finish with this one." The other said, pausing between punches.

"Stop it! Let me go!" (Y/n) screamed as the guard took her into his arms, holding her tightly. She struggled to get away from him. He threw her to the ground and gave her a taste of electricity through her side before yanking her back to her feet by her arm and dragging her away. In no time, she found herself on the floor of her cell, still aching from the electric shock.

Shortly after, Dogma was dragged to the cell, limp, held up by two guards on either side of him. They shoved him inside and he stumbled before landing on his knees. He stayed there as (y/n) watched from the bench. When the guards left, he got up with a sigh and slouched on the bench, turning his body to face away from her. She cautiously approached him. 

"What happened?" She asked quietly.

"Nothing." He said bluntly.

"Nothing? Dogma, what happened?" 

"I-" He sighed, ignoring the blood dripping from his nose. "I would have done the same thing. Regardless of right or wrong I would follow orders, follow the manual."

"I- what? I don't understand." (Y/n) said.

"The guards overheard me talking to some inmates about what happened. I was telling them about how Krell was a traitor to the republic. I guess they don't want that information getting around. Some sort of en elaborate coverup to hide any weaknesses from the separatists. Political propaganda is their newest Avenue to winning the war."

"Oh." The two of you were silent for a minute.

"Was I really like that?" He turned to face her. "Was I really that foolish. I'm exactly the type of clone Krell thought we all should be. Blind. Indoctrinated. Mindless." He said, pathetically. She didn't exactly know how to answer, but she had to say something.

"I mean... You followed orders and protocol to a t, but it's not because you were built to be like that. It's just your personality. It makes you the opposite of what Krell thinks you are. You obey because you think it's your duty and honorable and you think it's right. Its something you choose."

"I would always choose the wrong thing. I finally did was was right, the others told me it was the right thing to do, but I ended up here." He said. (Y/n) didn't know how to answer, so she stood and went to the refresher to grab some towels, one wet with water. 

"Here." She handed him one to clean the blood from his nose and used the wet towel to blot the gash on his head. He flinched and pulled away.

"Don't do that!" He said, sucking air through his teeth.

"Stop. Let me clean it." She said holding his jaw with her other hand. Painfully, she patted away the drying blood around the wound. 

"It doesn't look horrible, but there's a lot of blood. Hopefully it will scab up by tomorrow." She said giving him a dry towel, prompting him to hold it against the still bleeding laceration. 

"Thanks." He said dryly. 

"It's only around noon. Did you eat?"

"Yeah."

"Why don't you take a cold shower to help with those bruises."

"Its not the bruises that hurt very bad. It's this damm burn on my neck. Its killing me." He said, tilting his neck so she could better see the mark.

"Well, here's a cool cloth. I'll see if I can snag some ice water from the cafeteria." 

She cleaned up the bloody rags they had been working with before. She cracked the faucet and rinsed her hands, rubbing her fingertips along the creases of her nails, freeing up the blood that had dried there. When it was gone, she fixed her hair after her squabble with the guard who dragged her back to the cell. By the time she left the refresher, the timer at the door had ticked down, opening the cell up again. She left to get herself something to eat, and hopefully a cup of ice water. Dogma watched her go, cracking a small smile as she dissapeared

She made her way to the cafeteria and spotted a familiar face. Well, the face of a clone, but someone she knew.

"Slick." She said, approaching him. He looked at her, a little puzzled, wondering what pm earth she could have done to be in the same position he was.

"(Y/n). What are you doing here?"

"Uhg. It's s a long story." She said. "But, now I'm beginning to understand why you took up that offer from Ventress."

"Oh?" He asked cocking his eyebrow. "Walk with me." He said, walking away from her. She caught up to him and they walked side by side. "Where are you heading."

"The cafeteria." She answered.

"Then we'll take the long way. So, what happened?"

"Well, we were fighting for the planet of Umbara when General Skywalker was ordered back to Coruscant by the chancellor. General Krell took his place."

"Uhg. I've heard of him. Bad numbers."

"Yeah well they got even worse. You should have heard the way he talked about clones and saw how he treated you guys. It was horrible. I didn't know in this day and age that someone could be so prejudice." She said, frustrated. "He tried to have Fives and Jesse executed for following orders given to them by Rex that he didn't approve of. Insteadje wanted a full forward assault that would've cost hundreds of lives."

"Jeez."

"That's not even the worst of it. He was also in charge of the 212th. He told both battalions that the enemy was stealing armor and disguising themselves as the other battalion and ordered them to fire on eachother. It was all a lie. They never disguised themselves."

"He made them kill eachother?" He asked angrily.

"Yeah. Rex arrested him and was going to execute him. Before he could, Dogma took Fives' pistol and did it himself. During his trial, I defended him, so that's why I'm here."

"Oh Dogma's here too. Where is he?"

"The cell. Guards beat the shit out of him for telling others what I just told you. I guess the Republic is covering up any weakness within it since the new tactic to winning the war is going political. The two of us are trying to tell many as we can so the truth gets back to a senator with a head on their shoulders."

"Hmm." He hummed as they approached the cafeteria. "I'll keep it on the down low, but I could help spread the word too."

"That'd help a lot. Thanks."

"Now, get away from me before the guards see us."

Some time later she returned, a paper cup filled with ice in hand. She got a clean cloth and folded it up, then filled it with ice to fashion a makeshift cold compress.

"Here. Try that." She said handing it to her cellmate. 

"Thanks." He took it and pressed it against his neck, breathing a sigh of relief as the itchy, burning pain dissipated. 

"Hey, so I was thinking."

"Oh no." He interrupted.

"What?" She asked laughing a little.

"Oh I just remember every time you used to say that, you would come up with a bad plan. Granted, most of them were successful, but bad plans nonetheless."

"Hey! Ok...well this might be a bad plan, but if word got around that guards were beating inmates for telling the truth about this situation, how do you think it would be recieved? A lot of people in here are only in for a short period of time."

"What do you mean?"

"The guards here are clones, right? They can't all disagree with the truth. It has to make them angry that you're in here."

"And?"

"And, when word gets around that they're being ordered to beat one of their own..."

"They'd be enraged." Dogma said, finally understanding where she was going.

"Exactly."

"But where would that get us?'

"I don't know. Maybe they'd rally to free you? I mean you have the opportunity for parole."

"Do you think we should really do this?"

"Uh yeah." (Y/n) answered excitedly.

"It's bad plan." He said, matching her energy."

"If it's anything like my other bad plans theres a 90% chance it'll work." They shared a laugh. When there laughed died down, (y/n) looked down, playing with the hem of her pinafore again. She looked up and met Dogma's gaze. They locked eyes for a minute and she swore she saw him smile. But not a normal smile, like a longing smile. 

"Umm. Im... I'm gonna go grab a shower." She said awkwardly, continuing to fidget as she stood up. "I'll be back around lights out."

"Ok." He said softly, a tone of voice she didn't know he had.

The water poured down her back and shoulders as (y/n) closed her eyes and leaned her forehead against the wall of the shower. His longing gaze and smile confused her to no extent. It's all she could think about. She hoped he was just feeling that way because of how she took care of his injuries. Once they're healed, it'll be over with. She hoped.


	3. Chapter 3

A few days had passed since the incident with the guards. The both of the decided it would be better off waiting to start their plan until Dogma's wounds had healed.  
"How's that looking?" (Y/n) said suddenly, startling Dogma who was holding a cold, damp, cloth to his forehead while reclining on the bench.  
"I didn't know you were awake." He said, sitting up straight. "Well the bleeding has stopped and it's starting to heal. I'm just trying to keep it moist so it heals better."  
"Good. It'll leave less of a scar that way." She stood up and went to the refresher to brush her teeth. When she came back, her cell mate looked lost in thought. She payed no mind, but sat on her bed.  
"So uhh. Personal question. You don't have to answer if you don't want to." He said, slowly walking over to her sitting down. "Your relationship with (cn). How do you think that's going to go from here...just curious.  
"Well I haven't really thought about it." (Y/n) answered. "I mean we weren't in too deep, it was pretty casual if that makes sense. Not that we've had chance to talk...or ever will I don't think, but I'd have to say things are over. I don't know how long I'll be here and I don't want him to wait for me if someone else comes along. Why?"  
"Oh uh...I was just curious. Like I said."  
"You got a secret someone special out there?" She teased, leaning back on her elbows.  
"Uhh no." He nervously rubbed the back of his head.  
"Would you? I mean if it weren't against the rules, do you think you'd have a soul mate?" She asked, sitting up again.  
"To be honest, I think I would have anyways, regardless of what I was taught. Eventually. I think I'd get lonely after a while, well I was a little lonely anways. But feminine company around the base is lacking." He laughed. "But there aren't rules about that anymore." The two of them were silent for a bit. "Would you have married him?"  
"(Cn)? I don't know. At the rate it was going, no. But after a few years things may have changed." She looked at her hands in her lap and stopped herself from fidgeting with the hem of her outfit again by putting her hands on the bed on either side of her. "I always wanted to get married, but with the war and everything, I didn't have time. Do you ever think about what it was like to not have a real childhood?"  
"Well..."  
"You don't have to answer." She said quickly.  
"No. I think about it a lot. Sometimes when I was out with the 501st I'd see children playing with their friends in the street and smiling and laughing. We never got to do anything like that. Not even in our free time."  
"Really? Why not?"  
"They thought thay anything that could distract us from studying and training should be eliminated. Even in our free time we had to read books about the history of the Republic or the evolution of war tactics. Things like that. Sometimes in our bunks we would make up games or play games we learned from field practice like rock, paper, scissors or slap jack."  
"That sounds...horrible. From what I saw whenever I was on Kamino or talked to any of the lab workers, they treated you like animals. I wish the Republic would put an end to the whole thing."  
"Me too."  
"Do we agree on something for once?" She asked jokingly.  
"Oh my god. I think we do." He laughed.  
"What else do you think about a lot? After seeing them." She asked, shifting in her seat.  
"Well when I would watch the children playing, I would see them run to their parents when it was time to go inside. They looked so happy. Everyone. I don't know what it's like to have parents, but I think it would have been nice. I might have liked to be one one day if I met the right person and the war came to an end." He answered, staring across the room longingly. "Ok I get to ask you a question now."  
"Shoot."  
"Why were you always so adamant about joining the war effort? You're not a jedi or anything. I always found it odd."  
"Well, I had thought the concept of using a clone army, at least the way the Republic went about it, was wrong. I thought you should be given a choice as to whether or not you wanted to fight. It's not fair. When they talked about buying more clones, I thought that if I joined the war they wouldn't need to buy as many. Even if it's just one less."  
"You know, there aren't many people who think like that." He said, looking over at her.  
"You let people play god for one minute and they forget the human aspect of things. I never forgot." She said. He smiled to himself before she asked another question.  
"Ok, what's you're favorite color?"  
"Alright, that's just going too far." He said laughing. "Predictable, but blue. The color blue of the sky just after the sun disappears on the horizon."  
"I like that too." She replied. "And red."  
They sat next to one another for a while in silence. For once, the silence between them wasn't uncomfortable.  
"(Y/n)." Him calling her name got her attention and her eyes snapped to his. "We're going to be here forever. You know that, right?"  
"I know..." She said quietly, not leaving his gaze. His hand drifted to her chin and he leaned in close. He paused, thinking about what he was doing, (y/n) not leaning in any closer. Their lips lingered over eachother's for a moment before he finally pulled her closer into a soft kiss. Their lips captured and recaptured eachother and their hearts pounded in their chests. Breaking the kiss, (y/n) did nothing but stare at him, at a loss for words. She smiled a little and he closed his eyes, leaning his forehead against hers.  
"I've never felt like this before. I've never been around so many people I don't know. Your familiarity is so comforting." He whispered. "It's like home."  
"Do you really feel like that? Or is it because we're here?"  
"I don't know, but I'll take it." He said, running his fingers through her hair. "If you will."  
She didn't answer. As much as she enjoyed the moment they shared, she was glad the cell doors opened for the day so she could make an excuse to escape.  
"I'm gonna head out for...a walk. Maybe I'll stir something up like we talked about. If you're feeling better."  
"Raise hell. I don't care if it doesn't even get us out of here. Let's infuriate them. Find who's almost out of here, tell them first. Let's get this news to the public."  
"I'm sure if it gets to senator Amidala she'll do something about it." She said, glad the conversation changed.  
"Let's hope she hears it." He smiled.  
"Let's hope..." 


	4. Chapter 4

(Y/n) sat slumped over in the corner of the mess hall, a few other inmates watching the guards deliver their last blows, but payed no mind, as they were used to that kind of thing. The three of them walked away and she noticed inmates staring as she stood.  
"Do you know why I'm in here?" She shouted. The room silenced, and the guards stopped in their tracks and watched her as she climbed atop a table.   
"I would think, if anyone would be infuriated at the reason, it would be you." She pointed at the guards and saw Dogma walking through the doors. A guard stepped forward as if challenging her to speak again. The entirety of the room had her attention.  
"Im in here because a Jedi general, who was sentenced to death was shot and killed by this man!" She pointed to Dogma who was now standing next to the table. "His general betrayed him and tricked two battalions into firing at one another, killing hundreds of clones to gain footing against the Separatists and the Republic! I'm in here because I shamelessly supported him! I told him what he did was right!"   
The inmates chatted amongst eachother and some gasped. Neither Dogma nor (y/n) noticed guards approach them from behind.  
"The court locked us up to hide weakness in the Repu- ahhh!" She screamed in pain as a guard hit her over the head with a baton, then electrocuted her with it. She struggled to get away as one grabbed her, but she continued to get beat with the metal rod. Dogma was struggling against guards as well and took a blow to the gut. As the two of them struggled, hands behind their back, (y/n) continued to shout, until a guard slapped his hand over her mouth. Some inmates began to riot as more guards flooded the room. The riff raff fell silent when the warden entered and he stared at the two trouble makers like they were Count Dooku himself. His deep, commanding voice echoed throughout the room.  
"Solitary. Indefinite." He shouted, piercing the air, then watched as Dogma and (y/n) were dragged away by the guards. They were thrown into a cell around twice the size of their previous one, the furniture set up in a similar way.  
Inside were two beds, facing into the corner separated by a table. A cushioned bench, larger than the old one with a cushion tacked to the wall was opposite the beds. In front of the bench was a table and next to the bench was a shelf that held things to keep them occupied during their time there like playing cards and a couple books. On a lower shelf were foam cups and packets of tea and cheap drink mixes and small bags of nonperishable food. At the back of the room was a door to the refresher, larger than the last, with a sink, toilet, and a tub and shower. Instead of an electric field caging them in, there was a metal door in the center with a slot on the bottom through which food and new clothing were given to them. The floor was concrete, and the walls were metal, and telling from the dampness, the cell was underground.  
"Looks like you got pretty banged up there." Dogma said, pulling himself up off the floor after the dizziness went away.  
"Yeah." (Y/n) mumbled, blood dripping from her lip and nose. The flesh around her eye was turning purple, but thankfully it wasn't swollen. Her lip was cut in the corner and she could feel bruises on her back and shoulder where the guards had beat her. She struggled to get to her feet.  
"Here. Let me help." Dogma said, grabbing her hands. He pulled her to her feet and she sat on the bench. "Your eye looks like it's getting worse, like a broken blood vessel Let me see." He cupped her face with his hands. They were cold, but it felt good on (y/n) hurting cheeks and jaw. Her eye was turning red. He gently rubbed his thumb along the bruise under here eye as if he were inspecting it.  
"What?" She asked.  
"Nothing. Does it hurt?"  
"A little."  
"Well. I can't leave anymore to get you some ice, but I can get you a damp cloth. Hopefully it will help." When he returned, he brought her a cloth, dampened with cold water and gently placed it on her eye.  
"Thanks." She said, replacing his hand with hers. He had another wet cloth, and began patting away the blood dripping from her nose.  
"I'm sorry this happen to you." He said, continued to clean up her face.   
"Why? It was my idea."  
"I don't know. I just feel like this is all my fault somehow."  
"Its not. Not at all. You did the right thing and you know that." She said. "We got them talking. People know about it. I don't know how much a civilian will trust a prisoner, but all we need is for word to get to Padmé. She'll talk to Rex or someone about what really happened on Umbara. She'll make it right."  
He didn't say anything, but stared at her, smiling to himself as she adjusted the cloth against her eye, but them removed it once it warmed up. She looked up at him.  
"Did you notice? Some of the guards weren't doing anything. They just stood there, staring at us and staring at eachother. They did nothing to control the crowd or us."  
"Do you think they believe us?"  
"I don't know. Maybe, but-" She was cut off by a guard shouting.  
"Lights out!" He shouted. The lights shut off, leaving the cell illuminated by nothing but a night light in the refresher and another glowing above the door. There was just enough light to see across the room.  
"Can you make it to bed ok?" He asked as she stood up, but stumbled a little.   
"I think so." (Y/n) tried to take a step, but it was still numb from being electrocuted.  
"Here. Lean on me." He wrapped an arm around her and she hobbled to the bed, sitting down on it, then adjusting the covers. He took the rag from her. "I'll get you a new cloth."  
"No, that's ok. I'll be fine until the morning. Thank you though."  
"Ok. Goodnight." He said. He cautiously leaned forward and placed a kiss on her forehead. "If you need something in the night, let me know."  
"Ok, I will. Goodnight."  
He smiled and climbed into his own bed wondering why it took him landing in jail to form such a positive relationship with her.  
(Y/n) couldn't sleep. As time passed, she lay there, staring at the ceiling, patiently illuminated by the light. Strangely, the hum of the fan recessed into the ceiling wasn't lulling her to sleep. She was in pain. She was scared.  
"Dogma." She called in a shaky whisper.  
"Yeah." He called back.   
"I-" She couldn't put into words what she was thinking. Just panic.  
"Are you ok?" He asked softly. When she didn't answer, she heard him shift in his bed. The mattress dipped when he sat next to her while she lied there.  
"Why are you shaking?" He asked, gently resting his hand on her shoulder.  
"It just hurts. A-and I didn't think we'd end up here." She whispered, biting her cheek. He stared down at her. She trembled as she squeezed her eyes shut.  
"It's ok to cry." He said. "I know what it's like to think you're in control of a situation when in reality, you're completely helpless."  
She lets tear fall down her cheek and took in a sharp breath and covered her face with her arm. She felt Dogma leave her side, but he returned shortly after.  
"Here." He said, giving her a cloth. She took it and wiped her face, trying to calm herself with deep breaths. "Promise me you'll get some sleep. You need it."  
"You too." She said. He stood up and turned to return to his bed. "Dogma."  
"Hm?"  
"Don't fall asleep until I do." She said, wiping one last tear.  
"Ok." He smiled, holding back a little laugh and he sat down on the bench, and watched her drift to sleep.


	5. Chapter 5

The lesions on (y/n)'s body hadn't gotten much better in the passing days. What hadn't scabbed up had turned brown and yellow and began to drip. They were running out of cloth and more weren't supposed to be given to them for a few more days.

"Look, (y/n). I know it hurts, but you have to clean them. Plus, you're still dirty from the dusty yard. I promise you'll feel better" Dogma pleaded with her. 

"Fine." She said. She closed her eyes and groaned. As he turned on the warm water in the refresher to fill the iron tub, she took off her jumper. Her grey t shirt underneath had brown blotches and stains on it where it was now stuck to her wounds. She struggled to pull it up over her head.

"Here." Dogma said grabbing the hem. He tugged on it, stopping when he heard her cry in discomfort. Fibers from the shirt were sticking to her wounds, some of them ingrained into the flesh from sleeping on them. With each tug, the fabric was pulled from her body, painfully ripping from the flesh.

"I'm sorry." He said kissing the back of her head. "But it's off now."

She lowered herself into the lukewarm water breathing a sigh of relief when it made contact with her burning, itchy wounds. Dogma knelt next to th tub and handed her a soapy cloth to clean her wounds with. It didn't sting as badly as she expected, but the dried blood that had crusted up was washed away.

"You were right. It does feel better." She said closing her eyes and taking a deep, contented breath.

"Let me see your shoulder." He said, moving closer, taking the cloth. Gently, he patted at the unreachable cut, clearing it of dirt and dust. "Is that ok?"

"Yeah. It hurts a little, but not bad." She said as she played with the water at her fingertips.

"Your face is red." He said when she turned back to face him. "Are you running a fever? That one wound on your shoulder *does* look infected."

"Maybe." She answered. "I'm exhausted."

"Let me feel." He said. He took her head in his hands and pressed his lips to her forehead. She was burning up. "Definitely. Do you feel ok?"

"I don't know."

"We need to get rid of this fever." He said reaching his hand into the water and pulling the drain plug. Once the tub was empty, he turned the faucet back on, filling the tub with cold water. 

"Dogmaaa." She complained. "Its freezing."

"I know. But you have to get rid of that fever and the infection. Sit in here for a half hour or so." He said standing up. He turned to leave the room, but (y/n) stopped him.

"Wait." She said leaning on the edge of the tub reaching up on arm making grabby hands at him. "You need a bath too."

"I'm not taking a cold bath." He laughed at her.

"If I have to do it, you do to." She said.

"No. I can wait." He rolled his eyes humorously.

"Pleeeease." She begged.

"You're not gonna stop until I do are you?"

"Nope." She said. He sighed, pulling off his shirt along with the rest of his clothing and stepped into the freezing water with her.

"Uhg. I did make it freezing on you didn't I?"

"Mmhm." She hummed, readying a cloth with soap. 

She pressed it against his back, spreading the smooth lather around his skin. He leaned into her touch and she noticed faint pink scars left over from when he had a run in with the same guards, or perhaps some of them were from war. When her hand trailed around to his chest, he leaned her head on his back. He turned around taking the cloth from her and set it on the edge of the tub. He wrapped his arms around her and leaned back against the edge of the basin. Laying down, he grabbed her hands, intertwining his fingers with hers.

Even though she asked him to join her, it wasn't awkward like she had anticipated. She was hoping the closeness they shared to break the tension left between them. After a while, Dogma heard the slot on the bottom of the door open then close, so he left the refresher to see what they had been given. He toweled off, got dressed and left the room, telling her to stay put for a little longer.

Twenty minutes later, she was done with her bath and she stood in the refresher wrapped in a clean towel Dogma had handed to her when he heard her getting out of the water. She put on her undergarments and went to grab her shirt, but Dogma had it in his hands. He dunked it under the running water in the sink.

"What are you doing?" She asked, confused.

"You need to keep those cuts moist. Also, this should help keep it from sticking again." He said, wringing out the excess water. "If you get too cold you can have my shirt instead. They didn't give us new clothing today."

He gave it to her and she put it on over her head. It was freezing, but felt good. She skipped her pinafore and sat on the bench on the tshirt.

"Any idea what time it is?" She asked.

"Well they slid breakfast under the door so...maybe 8am." He said picking up the two trays. For prison, the food could be worse. For breakfast they were usually given bread and juice. Sure it was dry, but better than rotten or pureed. They sat and picked at their food, when (y/n) noticed a cloth bag on the shelf behind him. She picked it up and inside of it was a checked cloth and rubber game pieces.

"What is it?" He asked peeling open a carton of juice.

"Checkers. You ever play?" She asked, sitting back down and spreading out the burlap game board

"Rarely. Sometimes there were games like that at 79's we would bet on."

"Rules. Each turn we have to ask eachother a question and we have to answer honestly. And. Mandatory jumping."

"You're on." He said. The game started amd soon after, they were really getting into it.

"Ok. Jeez I can't think of a question." She said, moving her next piece. "Crap." She said, realizing she moved where she would be jumped no matter what.

Forgetting their attempt at a conversation, they both became infatuated with the game. Back and forth under their own rule of mandatory jumping when possible. Shortly after (y/n) won in a landslide.

"Are you letting me win or do you actually suck at this?" She asked laughing.

"Ehh. A little bit of both." He said resetting the board.

"Ok. This time we have to play right. In between each move we have to ask a question."

"Ok. _I'll_ ask first." He said sarcastically as he moved a piece on the board. "So. What's the most embarrassing thing you've ever done. At least during the war."

"Oh man. There's just so many." She said, making Dogma laugh so hard his sides hurt. "I can't think of one that's funny. I mean a lot of things embarrass me but other people wouldn't find them embarrassing at all. Ok. I feel like this happens to everyone, but when you're talking to someone really important, like I was talking to Anakin and had something in my teeth."

"Yes that's definitely happened to me."

"But I had something black right between my front teeth and in the same conversation kept stumbling over my words over and over again."

"Ok that is pretty bad."

"Your turn. What's your most embarrassing moment?"

"Calling Captain Rex, Commander Rex." He admitted, shaking his head.

"Ouch." She said sucking air through her teeth.

"Not only the mixup of words, but rubbing it in that he's not a commander."

"Ahg. I'm embarrassed for you." She laughed.

"Ok. Top 3 things on your bucket list?" He asked, jumping her.

"Hmm. 1 Travel the galaxy and experience all the different cultures. 2 Have kids and start a family. 3 Get out of jail free." She said. They both erupted in laughter. 

"Your turn."

"Ok well-" She started to think of a question when suddenly, the lights went out leaving them in complete darkness. Moments later a red light turned on over the door to the cell and slowly flashed on and off, on and off. A blaring voice sounded over a speaker.

"(Y/n)(L/n). Please stand at the door."


	6. Chapter 6

"(Y/n)(L/n). Please stand at the door."

They looked at eachother, confused. Through the flashing light, they could see fear in eachother's eyes as they stood up, moving to the middle of the room, wondering what to do.

"What's going on?" She asked nervously.

"I-I don't know." His voice shook and he took her into a hug.

"What if they're moving me? What if I'm out of here? What if I never see you again."

"(Y/n)(L/n). Please stand at the door." The speaker repeated.

"This could be goodbye." He said, parting from her to take her face in his hands. He ran his thumb over her smooth skin and looked into her soft, worried eyes. He pulled her into a kiss before she left to stand in front of the door. She looked back at him as he stood motionless in the middle of the cell, then when the door opened, she snapped her head to face the guard.

"What's going on?" She asked as he snapped cuffs on her wrists. She forgot she had only been wearing a tshirt and wished she had put on her pinafore before she followed orders.

"Quiet." He said, grabbing a brown leather muzzle from his belt. "Open." He said, sliding the mouthpiece into her mouth then positioned the black leather muzzle onto her face before tightening the straps around her head. She couldn't speak. took her shoulder and lead her through the florescent halls of the underground section of the prison. The floor was freezing against her bare feet and her wet shirt gave her goosebumps and the hair on her neck stood on end.

The walk was long and silent, and she had no idea where he was taking her. They boarded several elevators and walked down what felt like miles of hallways. She didn't even think they were in the prison anymore as her surroundings began to look alike to the familiar Republic bases. Finally, they came to the doors of a medical center. He took her into an examination room and removed her cuffs. He pointed to the hospital gown on the bed.

"Put it on and wait on the table." He said, then left the room. She peeled off the freezing cold shirt followed by her undergarments, then fastened the scratchy gown onto her body. Goosebumps covered her body again as she climbed onto the metal table. She waited and waited for someone to enter the room and finally a droid walked in silently and examined a cart holding several tools. (Y/n) couldn't see what it was, but the droid approached her with a pair of scissors, and began trimming a couple inches of her hair. Once her hair was trimmed, it grabbed a razor and shaved here legs and underarms. It wasn't unusual for a prison like this to allow inmates to get haircuts and groom themselves, but having a droid do it was pretty strange. 

"I take it you have been bathing in your cell, but would you still like a bath?" The droid asked. She shook her head no. She'd had enough of water and the cold. "Very well. I'll tell the doctor you're ready. Lay back." 

The droid raised the head of the hospital bed and left the room. (Y/n) waited impatiently, trying to identify any of the tools she saw in the room but in her discomfort over the past weeks, forgot any medical knowledge she had. In fact, her memory of the past had become hazy as she focused so much on the present.

The door slid open and Kix entered the room with a pitiful smile on his face. (Y/n) sat up, sliding to the edge of the table, unable to help the tears that welled up in her eyes when she saw him. He set down his bag and holopad and pulled her into a hug. She dug her fingers into his back, hugging him as tight as she could, crying into his shoulder. She didn't want to let go. Dogma had been the only familiar person she had seen on weeks, and if she could speak, she would be happy to be in the arms of someone she could confide in.

"I wish I could take the mask off, but they're watching. You and Dogma are on a don't listen don't tell policy. That means no talking for you. But it's good to see you." He said, pulling away and pressed the back of his hand to her forehead. "Even if you do look like hell."

He could tell from how her eyes squinted and her cheeks pressed against the mask that she was smiling. When she smiled, a tear fell from her eye and onto her lap.

"Let me take a look at those wounds." He said pulling the gown off her shoulder. He grabbed a cotton ball and a bottle of fluid and spread the medicine along the wound. She flinched for a second until the burning subsided and the area actually started becoming numb, which helped with the itchy pain. 

"Looks like you've kept this clean" She nodded in response. He finished cleaning anything that needed attention and grabbed a tray full of needles and vials. "Vaccinations. Never know what's crawling around that prison. Also, an antibiotic to help your wounds heal."

Several sticks and pokes later, he finished everything he had been instructed to do. She glanced over his shoulder at the clock by the door and several hours had passed since she was taken from the jail.

He looked at her as if he was thinking something over. She pointed to her muzzle.

"Huh?"

She pointed at it again like she was trying to convey a message to him.

"Oh. Why is it on?" He asked. She nodded. "Well we were told that you and Dogma suffer from some sort of psychosis or mania from the war. Like PTSD or something like that. Which is hard to believe seeing as were made to withstand mental stressors, but to that they're just saying Dogma is defective." He explained. "All the guards were told not to believe anything either of you say because you're so insane. They want them to focus on their duties and not worry about anything you say as being fact or not. Believing everything is a lie is easier than not knowing at all. They muzzled you because you know me, and because you're around personnel who aren't prison guards. Safety precautions I guess. I don't know what you could possibly say that is so dangerous."

She looked up at him with pleading eyes, tugging on her muzzle. He closed his eyes and let out a deep sigh, as he leaned towards her to do what he knew he shouldn't. He reached behind her head, holding her close and unbuckled the straps of the muzzle and pulled it away from her mouth enough so she could speak.

"Who did this to you?" He whispered, rubbing his thumb on her bandaged shoulder.

"The guards."

"Why?"

"I told inmates the truth of why I'm locked up. The Republic is trying to hide what happened on Umbara from the separatists."

"Hm." He thought to himself and replaced her muzzle, leaning back on the table next to her crossing his arms as he continued to think.

They both sat there in silence and (y/n) habitually fiddled with the hem of her gown. He let out a deep sigh and pushed himself off of the table he was leaning on. He hugged her again and felt her heart racing in her chest.

"Its gonna be ok, (y/n)." He said stroking her hair when he felt her crying.

"Dogma's not that bad is he?" She laughed and shook her head as they pulled away from each other. 

"Are you getting along alright?" She nodded again. 

"It was good seeing you. I'll tell everyone how the two of you are doing and that you haven't killed eachother yet." 

She laughed, waving him goodbye trying not to let more tears spill down her cheeks. She watched him as he left. Through the glass she could see two troopers clad in red detailed armor step in from of him. One of them must have asked him something, because he opened his mouth and spoke. The three of them stood there and she could tell from the movement of one of the guards that he was speaking. As he spoke, Kix put his hands in the air, shaking his head as he backed up, only to be stopped by backing into the door.

The other guard hit him in the stomach with his staff them again on the shoulder. She could hear him yelling out in pain and she ran to the door, trying to open it, but it was locked. The guard hit him on the back of his head, causing him to collapse. She screamed through the muzzle and pounded on the door as if to beg them to stop as they continued to beat him on the ground. She cried and dropped her her knees as she heard his pained cries stop. The guards dragged his body away.

She trudged back to the table, and climbed onto it slowly. She laid back and brought her hands to her face sobbing. She cried until her saliva was thick in the back of her throat, her head pounded and she could hear her blood rushing through her ears, and tears pooled around her neck, dampening her hair. She laid there, the room spinning, waiting for someone else.


	7. Chapter 7

(Y/n) laid on the examination table, the tears that had poured down her face, now dry and crusted onto her skin. Hums and whirs from different machines in the room were the only things drowning out the memory of Kix's screams from her mind. She didn't hear the door open, or notice anyone in the room until a man stood over her. 

"Miss (y/n). Sit up." The man said circling around her like a vulture. "I am Admiral Tarkin. You were brought here today because you were to be put on trial, as the system has finally settled on your court date. However."

He stopped in his tracks and clicked his heals together when he stood in front of her and leaned in closer to speak.

"My guards have informed me that you have been behaving in a manner that is less than acceptable. Do you know what happens to troopers who know the truth of Dogma's trial?" He taunted her, and began circling the table again. "You're a smart girl I'll let you figure it out on your own."

She tried to fight back tears and shot him her coldest glare, grinding her teeth into the leather of the muzzle. After scoffing at her look, he reached into a cabinet and grabbed a clean shirt and pinafore and threw it onto her lap and tossed a black pair of penny loafers onto the floor.

"Put those on. Knock when you're done." He said leaving the room.

She sat still for a moment, taking in a deep breath before shifting on the table, sliding off the end and onto the floor. She untied the hospital gown from her body and tossed it away, pulling the t shirt over her head followed by the pinafore, then slipped the shoes onto her feet. She took another deep breath and ran her hands down the front or her body a few times to smooth out the wrinkles, then walked to the door, knocking gently. The door swung open and she was greeted by two guards, one of them holding a pair of cuffs. She held out her wrists and he fastened the restraints. While he got them situated, she looked down, noticing haphazardly wiped up smears of blood.

"Kix." She thought.

"Come with us." He said turning sharply, beginning to walk away. She followed. 

They walked on forever, following a similar route to what they had before. Slowly, her surroundings started to look like the prison again as they left the area. Each door they went through needed an access code or some other kind of verification until finally, they reached the cells. They walked her down the rows and stopped outside of one, opening the electric field to let her inside.

"The old cell. Will they bring Dogma here too?" She thought.

"I am going to remove your restraints." One guard said taking off the cuffs, then stood behind her to remove the muzzle. The other guard pulled his blaster from his belt and aimed it at her forehead. 

"Do not speak." He said. The muzzle was gone, but she remained silent. "Wait here until your trial. Speak to anyone about your trial or anything that will be discussed during your trial and both of you will face execution. Do you understand?"

She nodded. The guards turned on their heels and left, locking her into her cell. She sat on the familiar bed she once slept in looking at the bench that still had a few dried up drops of Dogma's blood from weeks ago. She did nothing but wait.

Dogma sat on the edge of his bed. Waiting. He thought she would come back, he thought he'd see the door swing open and the guards throw her onto the floor. The door never opened. He waited. And waited.


	8. Chapter 8

Dogma lay on his back, staring at the ceiling of the cell. It was empty, except for him, though he swore he heard people calling his name. In reality, the only things he could hear were the whir of the fan behind the bars in the ceiling, the drip from the leaky faucet in the refresher, and his own breathing.   
(Y/n) was gone and he missed her. He missed her dearly. The time he spent alone was pure agony. He played checkers against himself, flipping the board each turn, thumbed through a couple books. He paced the room, fiddled with his fingers, and did nothing but wait. He didn't know what he was waiting for. Mostly just for the day to pass. 24 hours felt like days.   
Time was taking a toll on his mind. When he'd close his eyes, he'd see things. He'd be in the barracks, trying to join a conversation, but he couldn't open his mouth. They'd wave their hands in his face, trying to wake him, but he couldn't. He'd be on the battlefield, standing, motionless, unable to breath as his brothers ran past him, screaming for him to move. He couldn't. He missed them. They never treated him well, but he'd take being the picked on out cast any day over complete solitude.  
Sometimes he'd be sitting on the cell bench, with (y/n) by his side, the both of them rambling on in a long, pointless conversation. He'd run his hand through her hair, but he could feel nothing at his fingertips. He missed her. The softness or her skin, the taste of her lips, the warmth of her body against his.  
He was going mad. The room spun and his heart palpitated in his chest. He wanted to scream. He fought it for so long. He fought it for weeks. Finally he gave up. A tear slipped from his eye as he sat on the edge of the bed. They began to pour down his face as he buried his head in his hands, sobbing to himself. He didn't want to be there anymore. He'd never follow through, he wouldn't be able too, but he knew he'd be better off dead.   
Through his blurry vision, he saw a guard slide new towels and sheets under the door along with his dinner tray. He didn't want it. He trudged to the door, and grabbed the towels and sheets. He pulled the old ones off the bed and threw them by the door to he taken away. Once the bed was made, he grabbed the towels and climbed in the shower, hoping it would help him think more clearly.  
(Y/n)'s trial was up. 3 years and 5 years probation. She was happy to have received a sentence that was so short, but she would be lying if she said she wasn't hoping to hear life. She couldn't imagine leaving Dogma in that horrible place all by himself. She couldn't imagine how terrible the last few weeks had been. It was bad enough with just the two of them.  
As she left the court and entered the jail, the muzzle was places back on her head. As the was lead in chains through the prison, her heart jumped to her throat when the guards took her to the elevator that led to solitary. They would see eachother again.  
Dogma stepped out of the shower. He was mentally exhausted. His movements were slow and by the time he was dressed for bed in a tshirt and loose cotton shorts, the mirror had unfogged from the shower. He heard something. A door slam and some voices. He was hallucinating again. He picked up a little packet that held a razor and shaving cream. Making the shaving cream was hard. It was cheap, but he managed. He had to be extremely careful with the razor. It was made to prevent someone from hurting themselves or someone else. One wrong move and it would snap. It also dulled quickly, but luckily there were 3 in a package. It took him about a half hour, but he finally removed any stubble that had grown in, and shaped his hair how he liked.   
(Y/n) sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for him. She stared blankly at the floor, thinking about everything that had happened the last few weeks. Kix, the trial, what Dogma might have gone through. She wanted to cry. The door to the refresher swung open. Dogma stepped out, staring at her, blinking a few times as if to make sure he wasn't seeing things again.   
"(Y/n)." He said, his voice almost a whisper. He couldn't believe his eyes. Slowly, he walked to her as she stood. She looked up at him, tears in her eyes and she stood and rushed to collide with his chest. He wrapped his arms tightly around her, burying his face into her hair, stroking it gently. Minutes passed before either of them spoke.  
"You're back." He whispered. "I was so worried. What happened?"  
"My trial. I got 3 years and 5 years probation."  
"Oh..." He sighed. "Well, I'm happy for you." He looked down at her and noticed she was still crying. He put his hands on her cheek. "What's the matter? Aren't you glad you'll be out of here soon?"  
"I saw Kix." She said. She took a seat on the bed, Dogma next to her. "He treated my wounds. He took the muzzle off to talk to me for a moment even though he wasn't supposed to. I told him what was going on. When he left the room, the guards beat him. I screamed for them to stop, but I-I think they k-killed him." She cried, burying her face in his chest as he tried to think of what to say. "I shouldn't have asked him. I didn't have to tell him."  
"Shhh. It's not your fault." He stroked her hair and squeezed her close to him. "He knew the consequences. Don't think about it. It's over with. There's nothing you can do. Besides, the 501st is going to wonder what happened to him right? They're going to find out."  
"You're right. There's no sense in making myself sick over it." She said, wiping her tears. Dogma used the sleeve of his shirt to help dry them away. "We're stuck here anyway."  
"Did you eat?" He asked.  
"Kinda. I haven't had much of an appetite."  
"Neither have I, since you left. I was starting to go mad from being alone for so long."  
"I can imagine. I was in our old cell so I was able to interact with others, but I dared not speak to anyone. The guards threatened to kill me if I talked to anyone about the trial."  
"Kriff. Well, if your hungry, they dropped off dinner an hour or so ago." He pointed to the tray that was set on the table. She walked to the bench and slouched on it, kicking off the loafers she had on.   
"What did you do while I was gone?"  
"Paced. Read. Waited." He answered.   
"Sounds fun." She answered sarcastically. "Up for a game of checkers?" She asked.  
"Yeah. What are the rules this time?" He joked.  
"Nothing. I just missed playing together." She smiled. They played a few rounds rather silently, just enjoying eachother's company. (Y/n) broke the silence with a question.  
"Ok. If you were trapped on a planet with only one person from the 501st, who would it be?"  
"Hmm. Probably Rex." He answered, moving his piece to be kinged. "He was always very kind to me. What about you."  
"Probably the same." She paused. "Wait a minute. You!" She laughed.  
"Well you're pretty much already doing that. If you were going to be trapped on a barren planet for a year, what 3 things would you bring with you?"  
"Hmmm. A copper pot. It can kill the bacteria in water and I can use it to cook. An axe or machete and a tarp. You?"  
"My blaster, a canteen to collect water, and a firestarter."  
"Oh I'd probably have to trade my tarp for a fire starter. I couldn't make a fire by hand for the life of me."  
"That's true. Of course I could probably use my blaster to start a fire. Then I could trade my firestarter for a tarp or bug net."  
"Ooh a bug net is a good idea. Hey if we ever get out of here, let's try to survive in the wilderness together with only 6 items."  
"Sounds like a plan. I think we could do it."  
"If you could only be on one planet for the rest of your life, which would it be?"  
"Hmm. Probably Coruscant. Surprisingly I'm not sick of it. There's so much of it I haven't explored yet. You?"  
"Naboo. There are cities but but there's forests and plains too. I couldn't live in a city forever."  
They talked and talked, catching up on the time together they had lost. They talked until their mouths went dry and stayed up so late their eyes stung with exhaustion. Finally, they caved in and went to bed.  
(Y/n) and Dogma were getting ready for the night when (y/n) felt a heavy trickling down her leg. She looked down to see a small puddle of blood at her feet.  
"No no no no." She gasped.  
"What?" He asked, fluffing his sheets.  
"I got my period." She said, tears stinging her eyes, threatening to spill.  
"Oh dear."  
"Uhg this is so embarrassing." She said, hiding her face in her hands.  
"No it's not. Don't worry about it. Go clean yourself up. I'll take care of the floor. It's alright."  
The next 4 days were going to be difficult, but with a copious amount of cloths in her underwear and Dogma insisting she didn't have to be embarrassed, she'd make it. The clothes she'd use as pads, she kept and would rinse them out every night and swish them in the sink with soap.  
She had gotten used to an empty, cold room during her time away for thr trial. She hated it. She had been away from Dogma long enough and he was so close. Deciding she was done with being alone, she got out of her bed and walked to his. He was already asleep, facing the wall away from her. He had rolled over that way from his back, leaving enough room for her to squeeze in. She climbed under the covers, and wrapped her arm around him. He awoke slightly, finding her hand, intertwining his fingers with hers. She buried her face in his back and took a deep sigh. She could still smell the shaving cream.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Smut**

Over time, (y/n) wounds healed. Slowly, but with Dogma's tentative care, the treatment from Kix, and time, the infection was kept at bay and her once open, bleeding flesh, was now new and pink, though still a little tender to the touch. Not only did her wounds heal, but their relationship grew. They forgot about their petty disputes and quarreling from when they barely knew eachother's names and realized they got along better than they ever expected. Most of their days, they just sat around and talked, holding endless conversations. Today, their conversation lead down a more serious, tender path.

"So." (Y/n) started, not completely sure if she wanted to ask what was on her mind. She was happy with the rather romantic connection they shared, and she didn't want to ruin it with a clear answer, but she had to know. "If we were let out today, would you still like me?"

"Yes. Of course I would." He said kissing her forehead. They sat on the edge of the bed. (Y/n) took the pillow she was holding and set it back at the head next to her. 

"Really?" She asked.

"I've had my fair share of crushes and quick, 'I like you while I'm stationed here' romances, but this feels different. It feels like love." He responded, planting a firm yet sweet kiss on her lips making her giggle.

"I love you." She said, kissing him back again. 

He leaned into her kiss, capturing and recapturing her lips. Her tongue flicked across his teeth and he chuckled quietly to himself.

He grabbed her face and got a little rough, slipping his tongue in her mouth. She fought back, wrapping her arms around his neck and moving her body towards his in an attempt to get on his lap. He was too strong and pushed her down on the bed. She laughed, trying to get up as he leaned over her. He removed his body from hers, making her think she was victorious until he climbed further into the bed, straddling her as she tried to get up. He pushed her back down, his lips on hers, enjoying her warmth and the softness of her skin before coming up to take a breath. The both of them, slightly out of breath, locked eyes with eachother.

"Is it bad that I really want to fuck you right now?" He whispered.

"I was kind of hoping that that's where this is going." She said, laughing a little nervously, pulling his head down to meet her lips again. 

He hummed a deep laugh as he ran his hands slowly up and down her body, his kisses moving from her lips to her neck. He grabbed the hem of her dull, blue pinafore and slipped it off her body, followed by her tshirt then his henley. Kisses moved further down her body, down to her stomach until he reached the band of her underwear which he pulled off once it got in his way. 

He looked up at her, making eye contact with a hint of a smile as he palmed her soft mound between her legs. He moved closer to her body, so he could lean forward and kiss her as he played with her. He dipped a finger inside, and felt the rush of her gasp against his lips as he added another. He massaged her slowly, horribly slow and used the heel of his hand to stimulate her clit, making her roll her hips into his grasp, begging for more.

"Hmm. You like that?" He asked, quickening his pace with his fingers. She arched her back biting her lip, only for the moment to be ruined by the sudden loss of Dogma's touch. She whimpered as she watched him slip off his pants, his cock stretching the fabric of his shorts before he pulled them off as well.

"Please don't stop." She cried as he slid one of his fingers into his mouth, cleaning it off.

"I'm just getting started, baby." He growled, popping the other one into her own mouth. 

She sucked her juices from him then he grabbed her legs, positioning them around his waist.

He grabbed his cock, rubbing the tip up and down her slit before sliding it inside of her. She let out a cry and threw he head back, wishing she had told him it was her first time so he would be more gentle. Over time they had grown so close, he must have sensed her thoughts.

"Have you done this before?" He asked, stopping. She shook her head no. "Just relax. It'll be great."

She took a deep breath, relaxing her body allowing him to enter her completely.

"Tell me when." He said, bringing a hand down to gently rub her clit as she got used to his size. Her core ached as her body tried to stretch around him. Slowly, the pain went away. 

"Ok." She said. He removed his hand, leaning over her, bracing himself on his forearms. The closeness and warmth from their bodies kept away the coldness of the cell. He slowly and methodically bucked his hips into hers. Butterflies filled their stomachs and electricity pulsed through both their bodies.

(Y/n) moaned and turned her head to the side to bury her face in the pillow. He had given her time to get used to him, but the new sensations were still a lot to take in. He filled her up and stretched her out in the most pleasurable way. Each thrust felt better and better and with the pain now gone she was on cloud nine. 

His heavy breaths and groans in her ear paired with his warm scent he somehow managed to sustain despite the passing months made her never want to leave him. Not that she had a choice, but if they were given freedom the next morning she'd stay in bed, curl up on his chest and fall back asleep.

"Fuck, you feel so good, (y/n)." His ragged speech brought her out of her trance as her eyes snapped to his. He pushed his body off hers sitting back on his heels and he grabbed her hips to pull her closer. He resumed the rocking and pounding of his hips into hers, bringing his hand down to massage her pussy.

She bit her lip to keep from screaming, letting out a whimper instead and dug her fingers into the mattress. Her mouth drifted open and she made eye contact with him as he fucked her, the both of them drawing closer and closer to climax. His pace quickened, both his hips and his hand moving in harmony with one another sending shockwaves through (y/n)'s body. 

"F-fuck, Dogma. I'm...I'm gonna cum." She panted. She cried and moaned as she reached orgasm, her body trembling as it flowed through her. As she came down from her high, Dogma reached his own orgasm, pulled out of her and came all over her body. He rocked back on his heels, smiling at the form of her body, covered in his seed. She smiled and let out a little giggle as he bent down to kiss her.

As he got up and headed for the refresher, he tossed her a cloth to clean up.

"Join me when you're ready." He said, disappearing from the room. She wiped herself up and tossed the dirty rag and sheet from the bed in front of the door to be taken away next time they were given new supplies. She laid out both of their clothes on the bench and jumped in the shower with him.

(Y/n) was drying her hair off with a towel in the refresher when she heard Dogma call for her help from outside. He had already gotten dressed and was tugging at the frame of his bed.

"What are you doing?" She asked laughing. He laughed as well.

"Sex was hard enough on a single bed. Sleeping isn't going to be much easier." She laughed at his shamelessness.

"Ok lemme get dressed first." She said grabbing her underwear and tshirt from the bench. She slipped them on and helped Dogma by pushing the opposite side of the bed. They managed to rotate it so the headboard was against the wall opposite to the bench. They switched to (y/n)'s bed and successfully made one large bed in the middle of the room.

"There we go." Dogma said plopping onto the bed, stretching out his arms for her to join him. It was getting cold at night so he piled all of their blankets on top of one another.

She climbed under the covers that were already warm from his body heat. She snuggled up close to him and he wrapped his arms around her and have her a kiss on the top of her head. 


	10. Chapter 10

Morning broke, as indicated by the lights in the cell slowly illuminating the room. (Y/n) took a deep breath as she felt herself come awake and smelled a familiar smell. Breakfast must have been given to them, as the scent of caff filled the room. There was another smell whe had grown to love that filled her nose, Dogma's warm musk. Maybe it was the cotton of his shirt, or the scent of his shaving cream. She didn't know exactly, but she loved it. She slowly peeled her eyes open and craned her neck up to look at Dogma who was still fast asleep.  
She took a minute to stare at his soft face as he slept. Rarely before had she seen him without a scowl or suspicious look on his face. He looked peaceful as he slept, his mouth slightly agape and face soft and void of emotion. She never really got a good look at his tattoo. The line work was done really well and the edges of each shape were crisp, but flowed into the next. She almost wanted to reach up and trace every bit with her finger. His lips were full and the slightest bit pink and felt so soft against hers when he kissed her.  
His eyelashes were so dark and soft and fluttered a little bit as he began to stir awake. She closed her eyes and leaned back against his chest to listen to his breathing as he awoke. She heard him take a deep breath before he spoke, his eyes still closed.  
"Good morning, (y/n)." He groaned out, half asleep.  
"Morning. Did you sleep well?"  
"For the first time in weeks. You?"  
"Same." She giggled. "You're really warm."  
"Glad I could be of service." He laughed, finally opening his eyes to see her grinning up at him. He smiled at her. She sat up to stretch, but he grabbed her hand when she moved to get up.  
"Few more minutes?" He asked, tugging on her arm.  
"The coffee's gonna get cold." She whined back. He groaned.  
"Fine. But you owe me."   
She got up and ran a brush through her hair, then threw it up on top of her head. She carefully brushed her teeth with the galaxy's flimsiest tooth brush made to prevent injury. When she returned to the cell, Dogma was still laying in bed, and reluctantly rolled out when he heard her leave the refresher. He did his own morning routine as (y/n) grabbed the breakfast trays.  
It didn't look half bad. Toast with some kind of jelly and peanut butter, a couple apples and coffee. The toast at least looked fresh, not dried out day old bread as usual and the coffee was still hot. They were even given cream and sugar.  
"Hey sleepyhead." (Y/n) said watch Dogma trudge out of the refresher.   
"I need coffee." He groaned, plopping onto the bench.  
"Here." She laughed. "How do you like it?"  
"Two cream, two sugar." He said yawning as (y/n) handed him the appropriate number of packets. They sat chit chatting on the bench, picking at their breakfast and sipping their coffee.  
"Despite being in prison, I really like this." He said.  
"What?"  
"Just a lazy morning. I never got to sleep in before or just laze around without having to get up and do anything."  
"Really? Even when you didn't have anything to do?"  
"Yeah. We still had to get up at around 6 or 7 on our days off." He took a sip of his coffee after swirling it around in the paper cup. "Yeah we got to relax around the barracks and unwind at 79's, but I never got to sleep in past the alarm."  
"How often would you go to 79's anyway? I know Jesse and Kix were frequenters."  
"Hmm not too often. I'd say one or two weekends out of a month if we were on Coruscant long enough."  
"Who would you go with?" She asked, sitting criss cross on the bench.  
"I wasn't too close to any one person. I mean Lix and Jesse would go together. Sometimes Fives would invite me along with Tup, but usually we all went together in a big group."  
"I can't imagine you being drunk." She laughed a little.  
"I'm more of a quiet drunk. Like sit back and think drunk. Rex is like that most of the time, but sometimes he can get a little crazy. Hardcase and Jesse usually get piss drunk and dance like idiots. Tup flirts with every girl that walks by him. Kix is calm but he starts talking really loud and laughs a lot. Fives can go any direction when he's drunk."  
"I'd pay anything to see Rex get shitfaced." She laughed.  
"I would too."  
They finished their breakfast and left the tray to be taken away. (Y/n) stretched and leaned back over the arm of the bench.  
"What should we do today? Out of the many riveting activities at our disposal." She asked sarcastically.  
"Hmm. I'm growing tired of checkers. How about....." He scanned the small shelf of games and books. "There's a stack of cards."  
"Ever play go fish?"  
"Not myself. But I watched Hardcase and Fives play to the death before."  
"Who won?"  
"I don't remember, but it ended in a fight and the both of them scrubbing the refresher." They both laughed.  
"Ok how about whoever loses has to take a cold shower?"  
"What if we tie?" He asked.  
"Then we both take a warm shower."  
"I like that idea."  
"Me too. I hope we tie." She laughed.  
[Later]  
"Do you have a 7?" She asked.  
"Go fish. Do you have a 4?" He asked.  
"Dammit!" She handed him her card.  
"That's my last match. I have 11. You?"  
"11. Wait what about the rest of the pile?"  
"It doesn't exist. We tied. Remember this morning when I said you owe me?"  
"Yeah."  
"Shower time." He smirked.  
"Ok. I know just how to pay you back."  
(Y/n) turned on the water to a rather warm setting. As the room fogged up she called for Dogma to join her. As he entered the room, she was taking off all of her clothing and he followed suit. They jumped in together and let suds from the bar of soap cover their bodies and they held eachother in a warm embrace under the water flowing over them.   
"This is the best payback ever." Dogma sighed.  
"Oh? This isn't payback."  
"Hm?"  
She slithered from his arms and dropped to her knees, running her hands along his sides and stomach.   
"Ohohoh." Dogma said. "I get it now."


	11. Chapter 11

Time dragged on. For 4 months, (Y/n) and Dogma spent their days playing games, reading, talking for hours, and lovemaking. A couple hours after breakfast, (Y/n) layed on the bench, thumbing through a book she had already read a couple times before, while Dogma lounged on the bed rolling a pair of dice between his fingers.

"Hey. Lazy game of checkers?" Dogma asked.

"Yeah." She said sitting up. "How about we...uhg."

"What is it?"

"I don't feel well all of the sudden. I mean I did shove in breakfast in record time. And... all of it." She said, getting up, heading for the refresher. 

"Yeah and my leftovers." He joked.

Just as she shut the door she fell to her knees and began to empty her stomach into the toilet. Dogma knocked lightly on the door.

"You ok in there?" He asked.

"I-I think so-" She said retching again. She flushed the toilet and wiped her face, rinsing out her mouth. She stepped out of the door.

"That was weird. I don't even feel sick." She said.

"Odd." He shrugged. "Still up for checkers?"

"Yeah." She said, sitting down on the bench.

(Y/n) couldn't focus on the game. Her mind was racing. If she remembered correctly, it had been 5 weeks since her last period, maybe even more. Dogma's pullout game had been strong. He was...rather proud. He noticed her silence and how unenthusiastic she was.

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah." She said, shaking her head and sighing. She rested her chin on her hand, hiding her face from him a little.

"Something on your mind?" She didn't answer. "(Y/n)?" He got up and sat next to her, putting his arm around her shoulder when he noticed a tear on her cheek. "What's wrong?"

She was able to hold it, hold back her tears and her emotions all this time, but when she felt his warm body so close and his soft tone of voice asking those words, she broke down.

"I...I don't know how to say this. I don't want to say it." She cried.

"What? Tell me." 

"I think... I think I'm pregnant."

"W-whoa." He breathed. He didn't know what to think. Under any other circumstance, he would be elated, but he was in prison and he didn't know what to do.

"I'm scared." She said, beginning to cry harder and uncontrollably.

"Oh shh shh." He put his free hand on her cheek, pulling her head close to his chest. "It'll be ok. I'll take care of you. I won't let anything happen to you."

"What are we gonna do?"

"I don't know." He admitted. "I don't know but it's gonna be ok."

He cradled her in his arms as they cuddled on the bench. He wiped her tears and peppered kisses on her face.

"I love you (y/n). Everythings gonna be fine." He said stroking her hair. 

"I love you too." She said nuzzling her face into his chest. They cuddled together as her tears dried. "When are they gonna bring lunch?"

"Hungry already?" He laughed.

"My breakfast is gone." She whined. "I can't wait for breakfast tomorrow. Heads up, I'm stealing your cup of peanut butter."

"Ok." He chuckled. "Hopefully they bring lunch soon. I'd hate to see what you're like when you're ravenous."

"Oh it's pretty scary." She said. She was sitting between his legs, stretched out on the bench with her back to him. One of his legs dangled off the side and she had hers crossed at the ankle. She took his hands and intertwined her fingers with his and looked up at him.

"I hope it's a girl." She smiled.

"I don't care whether we have a boy or girl as long as it's healthy and taken care of well."

"What do you mean? We'll be great parents."

"Yes, but what are the chances they're going to take the baby from us. We're criminals. The only hope there is, is for you to get out of here in 3 years."

"Oh... You're right." She sighed. "She'd be almost 2 by the time I'm out. She won't even know me." She gripped him tighter and hugged his hands to her chest. "We can't let that happen. She has to know who we are! I have to take care of her. A-and we can come visit you so she knows you and-"

"Calm down, (y/n)." He leaned forward and rested his head on hers. "We aren't in control here. What ever happens, happens. Just relax. It's not good do be stressed out like this. Especially when you're pregnant."

"You're right." She sighed. "Wait. How do you know it's not good?"

"I read a book about pregnancy and childbirth before. I wanted to know how it works since we aren't taught very much. Natural human birth is so interesting."

"Hmm. Do others think of it."

"All the time. Not many of us read up on it though."

They sat together in eachothers arms for quite a while. (Y/n) played with his fingers while he hummed quietly in her ear and rocked slowly back and forth. She got tired of facing away from him, so she got up and repositioned herself on his lap. She sat sideways across his legs and wrapped her arms around his neck. He continued to hum, only to stop when he finally worked up the nerve to speak.

"(Y/n)?"

"Yeah."

"I've been meaning to ask this for a while and I guess now is the best time."

"What is it?"

"If we were to ever get out of here, would you marry me?" He asked. She smiled and gave him a kiss.

"What kind of a question is that? Of course I would. I love you."

"I never thought this dream would be right here in front of me. I never thought I'd have you or a child, and yet here you are. It's just within my reach but I can't touch it."

"I'm so sorry." She whispered, resting her forehead against his. "I wish everything were different."

"Me too." He said resting his hand on her stomach. "But there's nothing we can do. You could be taken away again. And for that, I wouldn't change a thing."


	12. Chapter 12

It was the dead of winter. The cell was horribly cold. The extra blankets made of scratchy wool helped with warmth, but not comfort. (Y/n)'s belly had grown and became swollen and round. She guessed she was at 17 to 18 weeks, but she wasn't certain. The morning sickness went away, but she was exhausted and had constant headaches. Dogma was on the receiving end of her mood swings, but learned to just smile when she went off on him. Her back ached and there was no getting comfortable on the cheap mattresses.  
"Sore?" Dogma asked, noticing the uncomfortable scowl on her face.  
"Yeah. My back and shoulders are killing me." She said, rubbing the back of her neck with her hand.   
"Here." He said, sitting next to her. He put his hands on her shoulders and started to rub circles with his thumbs and knead into her flesh. She leaned into his touch, enjoying the feeling of every knot being massaged away along with the pain. His hands trailed down to her back, pushing away the aches.   
"This is exactly what I needed." The groaned, closing here eyes. Minutes passed. With the sound of metal clanking by the door, her eyes shot open. It was lunch time. "Yesss."  
They could tell how the war outside was going based on the food they were given. If things were going well, they were given a decent, sometimes even hearty meal. If supply lines were cut, they were given very little. Unfortunately things weren't going so well, which they could usually make due with, but (y/n) suffered through her cravings. Dogma was concerned, but for other reasons. She was pregnant, and as he remembered from his little research, she needed to eat. Considering what they were being given, it wasn't nearly enough.   
Today, they were each given a roll, some sort of poultry made into cheap, tasteless hash, and an apple that was about to go bad. (Y/n) was happy to be given carbs. Lately that's all she wanted. They ate in relative silence and when they were nearly finished, Dogma handed her his bread roll.  
"Here." He said. "You need to eat."  
"You eat it. You need food too."   
"Not as much as you. Take it."  
She took it, a little reluctant, but happy he knew what she was craving. He would never tell her, but he was starving.   
"If my memory is correct," Dogma said, looking at the hash marks he made on the wall. "we should be recieving a supply package sometime tonight. Maybe around dinner."   
"I hope it's more pillows. I need more support when I sleep. Its getting so uncomfortable."  
"You can take one of mine if you like." He said. His breath formed clouds in the room as he spoke.   
"Stop giving me your stuff!" She laughed shoving him playfully with both hands.  
"I just want you to be comfortable." He said slinging an arm around her.  
"I'm gonna go take a hot bath to help with this aching...and to warm up." She got up and walked towards the refresher.  
"Not too hot." He said.   
"Ok, mom." She laughed.  
"Hey young lady. You have to wait 30 minutes after eating before you swim!" He smiled and laughed as she turned around, scrunched up her nose and stuck her tongue out at him. When she dissapeared into the refresher she left the door halfway open. She didn't need privacy and she knew he worried if he wasn't able to get to her easily. She soaked for a while, enjoying the feeling of her aches melting away.  
"Is it helping?" Dogma asked stepping into the room. He had two cups and two packets of tea. He ran the hot water from the tap until it steamed. The tea was a cheap powdered mix, but it was better than nothing.  
"Yeah but the water is getting cold. It's been what, 30 minutes or so?"  
"Yeah." He sat down next to the tub and handed her a cup. "How do you feel? I mean, I remember you telling me you always wanted to have kids." He asked, taking a drink.  
"I'm excited, but scared as hell."  
"Don't be." He smiled. "The doctor will take good care of you."  
"Yeah I know..." She drank her own tea. They sat in silence for a while, enjoying eachother's company. When the water was cold and her tea was gone, she drained the bath and sat on the edge of the tub. Dogma watched as she grabbed the bottle of lotion and rubbed it gently into her belly. He loved watching it. She was so tender and a little smile formed on her lips as she massaged it in. He couldn't help himself, but to sit next to her and place his own hand next to hers. She smiled.  
"I haven't felt any kicks yet." She said as Dogma took the lotion and added a bit to his own hand. Just as tenderly, he massaged it in, kissing her on her temple. He leaned his head on hers as she leaned on his shoulder.   
"Hopefully soon. I can't wait."  
"Me neither." She said, intertwining her fingers with his when the lotion dried. She stood up, pulling him with her and she grabbed her clothes. The pinafore was starting to get a little tight. It was made of a stiff material that had no stretch at all. When they left the refresher they noticed a metal crate about 2 feet tall and 2 feet wide sitting by the door.  
"Hey. The supply package." (Y/n) said, sitting on the bench.  
"Let's see what's in it." Dogma said dragging it to his spot on the bench. "Let's see... more coffee, tea, and cider packets. It's getting freezing in here those will be nice in the mornings and before bed."  
"Yeah." (Y/n) agreed, smiling.  
"Some granola and crackers, we were starting to run out. Ooh, you're going to love this." He said, reaching in to the crate.  
"What is it?"  
"Wool socks." He held up the dark green socks then handed them to her.  
"Yes! My feet have been freezing."  
"Hmm. There's no more pillows, but there is another cotton blanket. Now we have two. I'm sure you could fold it up some way and sleep with it."  
"I'll try." She said, pulling on the socks.  
"They finally gave us more soap, new toothbrushes, some more cloths. If they're giving us all this, it must he the last crate we'll get for a while."  
"Is there anything else?" She asked, sitting criss cross.  
"Yeah. A couple books I've never heard of, a bag of dominoes."  
"I haven't played in forever."   
"You'll have to teach me." He said smiling, grabbing the last thing in the crate. "Hey...it's a radio."  
"Really?" She asked, straightening her legs so she could lean forward to get a closer look.  
"Yeah. They gave us extra batteries too."  
"I'll be so nice to have some noise other than that ceiling fan." She said as he flipped it on and tuned it to the first station he found. It was a classical station, playing instrumentals of classic and new songs.  
"Hey, I recognize this song. It playeds a lot on Naboo." He said, grabbing her hands so she would stand up. He pulled her close and swayed to the music. She laughed.  
"What are you doing?" She asked, wrapping her arms around him.  
"Dancing. You need exercise anyway to keep healthy."  
Their bodies swayed together, occasionally stepping slowly in a wide circle spanning the room. He held her close as he sang, his voice soft, rumbling in his chest.  
"No one knows where the ladder goes, you're gonna lose what you love the most. You're not alone in anything. You're not unique in dying."  
She took a deep breath, closing her eyes as her fingers rubbed small circles on his back as they danced.  
"I feel strange every now and then. Try to forget this world's affliction. Sometimes it feels like I'm losing grip. My brother hang and my sister sit. It's on now. The days are long now. The ups and the sundowns. No existing morn. If I gotta go first. I'll do it on my terms. I'm tired of traitors always changing sides. They were friends of mine."  
He knew the song well. She wondered if it was the only that he knew and he spent the time he had alone for weeks altering the lyrics to better fit his mood. She tited her head up to meet his gaze with soft eyes. Despite their surroundings, she was happy. She guessed he was as well, judging by the gleam in his eyes as he stroked her hair. They were content. They didn't want that much to change.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **somewhat smutty**

By their guessing, (Y/n) was at least 30 - 32 weeks pregnant. She was happy that she normally slept on her side anyways because laying on her back was becoming so uncomfortable. Again, the aches and pains were unbearable and Dogma tried to remedy the issue the night before by disctracting her with a little intimacy in the shower. While rinsing the shampoo from her hair he whispered sweet nothings in her ear. The water fell on them, softly pattering on their skin as he massaged her shoulders, his whispers turning into kisses on her cheek, her jaw, her neck.  
"Ok. I'm just as horny as you right now. I guess we can give it a try."  
He propped her leg up on the edge of the tub and she laughed a little, biting her lip. He entered her and she let out a little cry, different than usual. He rocked his hips into hers, biting his lip, but stopped when he heard her voice.  
"Stop." She cried.  
"Does it hurt?" He asked, concerned.  
"Yeah." She replied, squeezi her eyes shut.  
"Do you want to keep going?"   
"No." She didn't want to disappoint, however, so her solution was to drop to her knees and give him what he wanted.   
She was undernourished and hadn't had as much physical activity. She was growing weak. That smallest act from the night before was enough to exhaust her. She was fast asleep in bed, well past the time breakfast was delivered. Her pinafore no longer fit and she resorted to wearing Dogmas thick henley which draped just to her thigh, along with a pair of black plaid boxers she stole to use as shorts. Her bra didn't fit any longer either, much to Dogma's enjoyment, so that too was tossed to the side.  
Dogma loved watching her sleeping. Her hot flashes caused her to kick off her blankets in the night leaving her exposed to the cold air, the shirt scrunched halfway up her belly. Her skin was so soft and supple and dotted with goose flesh, though she didn't shiver. Stretch marks lined her torso and it took everything in him not to trace his fingers along them as he watched her breathe in and out. He never dreamed of seeing this in his lifetime. At least, not his own wife carrying his own child. He could see her beginning to wake up. He stood up and walked to the bed, sitting next to her, pushing a stray piece of hair away from her face.  
She took a deep breath and opened her eyed, smiling a little as he caressed her cheek. She was pale. And not the pregnancy glow pale, but sickly pale. She hadn't been getting nearly enough to eat, no exercise, or sunlight. He hadn't either, but he had been used to it. He grew up that way.  
"How are you feeling?" He asked as she sat up, stretching.  
"Meh. I've felt worse. But I'm really hungry."  
"How about a little breakfast in bed." He said laughing. He stood and brought her her breakfast tray.  
"Yes! Is that a muffin?" She asked.  
"Yeah. It's just bran though. They aren't that go-" When he turned to look at her, she had eaten nearly half of it already.  
"Well, I guess you like it."  
"Its carbs." She mumbled through a mouthful of muffin. He laughed.  
"You look really cute with a mouthful of food and crumbs on your face." He said, wiping away the crumbs.   
"Has there been anything good on the radio?" She asked, chugging her orange juice.   
"No. But theres something good on your chin." He said kissing the drop of juice off of her face.  
"Stop!" She laughed and pushed him away from her.   
"I don't know what it is but the more pregnant you get, the more it turns me on."  
Hearing him say that made her blush bright red. She had set her tray aside on one of the tables. She felt kind of bad. Sex had become a pastime for them and it brought them so close. One day they just had to stop.  
"I'm sorry, Dogma. It just hurts too bad."  
"I understand. Don't feel bad about it." He said kissing her face before rising to walk towards the bench where he flipped on the radio before cuddling up with her on the bed. She smiled and snuggled back into him, nuzzling her head into the crook of his neck and shoulder. He kissed her again on the forehead and sang softly along with the radio.  
"Put your head on my shoulder Hold me in your arms, baby. Squeeze me oh-so-tight, show me that you love me too." Recognizing the song, she joined in with him  
"Put your lips next to mine dear. Won't you kiss me once, baby? Just a kiss goodnight, maybe, you and I will fall in love"


	14. Chapter 14

"Dogma." (Y/n) called from the bench where she was sitting. She could hear the water from the shower shut off and clanking of shampoo bottles and soap falling off the shelves as he scrambled for his clothes. She didn't tell him before, but she had been having contractions for a couple hours. She wanted to he sure it wasn't false labor.  
"You ok?" He asked, rushing out of the refresher, pulling his shirt over his head. She sat on the edge of the bench, taking deep, heavy breaths.  
"I...I think I'm in labor." She said, rubbing her hand along her stomach. Dogma went into instant panic though he tried his best to maintain his composure.  
"O-ok. I'll get the guard." He said rushing to the door. He pouded on it with one fist as he shouted. "We need a doctor! She's pregnant! She's going into labor!"  
He pounded on the door for a few minutes, but got no response. He sat next to (Y/n) and put an arm around her, rubbing her belly with his free hand.  
"They probably went to get someone. Just breathe ok?" He said. She nodded, taking a deep breath in as he kissed her temple.   
"Ahg!" She cried out in pain as another contraction hit her. He squeezed her shoulder and gave her another kiss.  
"How far apart do you think they are?" He asked once her breathing returned to normal.  
"I don't know. Maybe a half hour or so."  
"Just try to relax for the time being. If a doctor doesn't show up by the next contraction, I'll call again, ok?"  
"Mmhm." She closed her eyes, trying to focus on her breathing. The next contraction came. No doctor. Dogma stood and returned to the door. Pounding on it again.  
"Hey! We need a doctor. Hey!" He yelled. "She's in labor! We need help!"  
No response. He returned to (Y/n)'s side. She kept up her breathing, even as she started to cry.  
"Hey. Shhh shh. It's going to be alright."  
"What if no one comes? What if they can't hear you?" She cried.  
"Don't say that." He said pulling her close. "Everything is going to be fine."  
Time went on, still no doctor. Hours passed and contractions got closer and closer together. He tried to keep (Y/n) calm by turning on the radio, or telling stories from the past. It would work until another contraction hit and she was reminded of what was going on. They both heard the slot on the door open up, delivering their dinner. Dogma sprinted to the door and shot his hand under the slot opening in an attempt to keep it open long enough for someone to hear.  
"Hey! We need help! She's- Ahhg!" He was cut off by the door slamming down on his hand, in turn, breaking the skin and breaking his last three fingers.   
"Fuck!" He yelled, holding his hand with the other.   
"What happened? Are you ok, what did you do?" (Y/n) asked standing up.   
"The door shut on me." He said with a shaky voice.  
"Let me see." She said, gently grabbing his wrist. Skin was broken and blood dripped off his fingers. It was hard to tell through the mess of blood, but there may have been some exposed bone as well. With the pain he felt, they were definitely broken.  
"Aww." She said quietly, sucking air through her teeth as she examined him. "They look broken."  
"Yeah well they feel broken." He said irritated at himself for being so stupid.  
"Let's get it cleaned up at least. Wrap them in cloth, maybe I can make some splints out of something."  
"No sit down. You need to relax."  
"I want to help. I'll be ok if I stand up for a few minutes."  
"It's wet on the floor in there. I don't want you to fall. I said sit down." He said.  
"No!" She yelled, but softened her voice after she grabbed his attention. "Let me take care of you, like you took care of me all this time."  
"Fine." He said walking into the refresher, (Y/n) close behind. She ran the water so it was lukewarm and he went to stick his hand under it, but something inside him wouldn't let him. (Y/n) took him by the wrist and guided his hand under the faucet. He tried to pull away but he tightened her grip.  
"I want to stop the bleeding. But I can't apply any pressure." She said pitifully. "Keep running your hand under the faucet. I'm going to find something to make splints."  
She looked around the room, shuffling through the shelves. She grabbed some stir sticks for their coffee and tea, but on her way back to the refresher, another contraction hit her. She cried out a little and stopped in her tracks.  
"(Y/n)?" He called, worriedly.  
"I'm fine. Just keep rinsing your hand." She said. When it was over she returned to his side.  
"Ok. Take it out so it dries." She said, snapping the ends off the stir sticks to match the length of his fingers. When she was done, she took a couple cloths and tore them into thin strip.  
"I have to straighten out your fingers." She said, taking his hand. She carefully took his pinky and bent it so it was straight, making him scream in pain. "I'm sorry, I'm sorry." She said resting her forehead to his temple. "I have to do it."  
"I-I know." He stuttered.   
"Can you hold those there?" She said, placing stir sticks on either side of his finger. She took a piece of cloth and wrapped it several times around, securing it with a knot.  
"Can you move it?" She asked. He tried.  
"No." He answered.  
"Good." She said moving on to his next fingers. He was in horrible pain, but he toughed it out. Once each finger was immobilized with a splint and wrapped up, she wrapped them together with a final larger cloth.  
"How's that?" She asked, trying not to grimace at the contraction she was having.  
"Good." He said kissing her forehead. "Thank you. Now, go relax."  
She complied and walked into the main room, taking a seat on the bench. Dogma followed her. Their dinner was soup as it had been for the last few days.  
"Do you want any?" He asked. She shook her head no. "How far apart?" He asked, taking one bowl of soup and straining the broth into a cup.  
"Five minutes." She said worriedly. "There's not much time."  
He dumped the rest of the soup into the toilet and flushed it, then rinsed the bowl with water and a little soap. He filled it with warm water and brought it to the main room, setting it on the table with a couple of cloths soaking in it. He pulled all the towels there were from the refresher and tossed them on the floor along with an extra blanket they had been given several weeks ago.  
"What are you doing?" She asked. He sighed and sat on the bench, putting a hand on her cheek.  
"(Y/n). No one's coming." He said.  
"W-what. No." She cried hugging him. "Someone has to come! They have to send a doctor!"  
"There's not going to he a doctor, love."  
"There has to be!" She shouted through her tears, standing up.  
"Calm down. You have-"  
"Don't tell me to calm down! I...I have to-" She couldn't even think of what to say. She was in total panic. He stood up and wrapped his arms around her, avoiding touching her with his injured hand.   
"You have to be calm if we're going to get through this. Focus on your breathing." He said softly. His voice was always enough to relax her. She took a deep breath and sunk into his hug.  
"I-it's good to walk a little." She said. "It helps I think."  
"Just do whatever will keep you calm."  
"I want to pace." She said shakily.  
"Ok. Here." He said, putting his arm around her. "I'll walk with you. If you feel a contraction just lean on me."  
They paced, back and forth throughout the room. It certainly helped with her nerves, giving her something to do. When a contraction flushed over her body, she would grab onto him and they would stop walking until it was over. This went on for twenty minutes or so, until she felt a pop in her abdomen and a trickle down her legs.   
"My water broke." She almost whispered in a terrified little voice.  
"Sit down here." He said, helping her into the floor where he spread out the blanket and towels. She screamed as another contraction washed over her. As she sat, she leaned her back against the beds. Fluid continues to leak from her while she breathed methodically as per Dogma's request.  
"Dogma." She cried, tears pouring down her cheeks. She looked like a doe separated from her mother at dawn. "I'm scared."  
"I know." He said taking her hand kissing her all over. "But I'm right here. I'll take care of you. I promise."


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Graphic description of childbirth, blood.**

(Y/n) screamed in pain as a contraction wracked her body. They were only minutes apart, and since her water broke, the intensity of the pain became unbearable. Dogma had helped her remover her clothing and settle back onto some pillows behind her where she sat. Her nude body was frozen by the frigid air, but it felt good to her.   
"Try one more time." She begged.   
"(Y/n). No one is going to come."  
"Just try one more time!" She nearly screamed, shouting as she sobbed. Her face was wet with tears and stray pieces of hair stuck to her cheeks. Reluctantly, Dogma stood and went to the door pounding on it again, shouting for help.  
"(Y/n) I'm sorry. No one is coming for us. You have to do this here." He took her face in his hands. "Look at me. You'll be ok. What do you think women did before doctors? You can do this."  
"I don't want to. I want a doctor." She sobbed. She was inconsolable. Dogma sighed, knowing her common sense would get the better of her, and she would cooperate once her body told her to. It seemed like forever she was screaming and crying in pain through almost back to back contractions until she caved in. Dogma watched her reach a hand down, putting a finger inside her.  
"What are you doing?" He asked.  
"Seeing if I'm dialated. I can't even try unless I am." She said, using her finger to guess the distance before wiping off on a towel.  
"Well?"  
"Mmhm." She said, horrified with the knowledge that it was absolutely time and there was absolutely no doctor in sight.  
"Are you ready to do this?" Dogma asked, sitting at her side. She shook her head no, but she was overcome with the horrible, inescapable urge to push when a contraction shook her body.  
"Yes." She wailed, bearing down. She screamed in pain squeezing his good hand in the process. She whimpered as a few seconds of relief came.  
"It's ok. I'm right here." Dogma said stroking her hair. He patted her forehead with a wet cloth to keep her cool as she pushed and pushed again. Eight tries and an hour went by and nothing.   
"I can't do this." She said.  
"Here." He said, bringing a cup of water to her lips. She drank, letting out a deep sigh.  
"I don't wanna do this. I can't."  
"You have to." He said, kissing her cheek.  
"I wanna be on my knees." She said.   
"Ok let me help you." He said, helping her sit more upright as she got onto her knees. Dogma kneeled in front of her so she could use his shoulders to hold on to. She breathed heavily, screaming as another contraction came.   
"Are you ready?" He asked. She nodded, bearing down again while Dogma continued stroking her hair, muttering words of comfort to her. The room smelled of hot, fresh blood, and amniotic fluid. Her screaming became white noise as another hour passed. She pulled him closer to him, resting her head on his chest.  
"I can't do it." She sobbed.  
"Yes you can. I know you can." He said, kissing the top of her head. "You're so strong and willful and I know you can do it. I love you so much."  
Something about his words changed her mind. She had do deliver this baby and she became determined to do it. She pushed harder and harder, tightening her grip around Dogma as she leaned against him. She screamed and pushed and pushed and she could feel the baby begin to crown. With every bit of energy she has left in her, she bore down, crying out as she finally gave birth. Now. If was then baby's cried and screams that filled the room.  
"I knew you could do it. I'm so proud of you, (Y/n). You did so good " Dogma said, gently pushed her away as he reached down to grab the baby before it touched the ground. He pulled it to him, taking a warm cloth from the bowl of water to clean the baby. (Y/n) settled down on her heels, her hands on the floor to support her as she closed her eyes, breathing a sigh of relief and tried to catch her breath. She cried, this time happily and leaned against the end of the bed, sitting down.   
Dogma set the baby down in a pile of towels, the last few that weren't soaked with blood, and used one of his razors to carefully cut the cord and tore a strip of fabric to tie it off.   
"(Y/n)" He said, sitting at her side. She opened her eyes, smiling when she saw the baby. She took it into her arms, holding the child against her chest to hear her heartbeat.  
"It's a girl." She said softly, looking down at the baby falling asleep on her chest. She took a towel and covered her up to keep in warmth.  
"Saoirse?" Dogma asked quietly.  
"Saoirse." (Y/n) confirmed with a smile. Her smile turned to a grimace with another contraction. Dogma knew what to do from the books he read and tugged gently on the umbilical cord as she pushed out the placenta.  
"I know exactly what to do with it." He said, wrapping it up in the bloody towels. He stood up and placed it at the door to be taken away the next morning.  
"You're a genius." She said.  
"They'll see it and go for help."  
The baby whined and stirred in her arms. She lowered her to her breasts to feed her for the first time. (Y/n) wanted to cry at the wonderful, loving feeling of it. Dogma couldn't pull his eyes away as he watched. He thought it to be the most beautiful thing he had seen in his painfully short life.   
"You need to get cleaned up and get some rest." He said once Saoirse was done. He took the baby and set her down on the bed as he helped (Y/n) up. She was weak, but she made it to the bath and drew the water. Dogma held the baby close to his chest to keep her warm. He sat in the refresher with her to help her when needed. She looked pale and tired as he helped her to the bed. Saoirse was asleep in the makeshift crib they made put of the supply crate and draped a towel over it to trap in warmth.  
"You haven't eaten." He said sitting next to her with the dinner tray, tearing a piece of bread. "You need energy. You look weaker by the minute."  
"My mouth is dry." She croaked out, looking at the bread. He dipped it in the lukewarm broth and gave it to her. She ate slowly.  
"I don't want anymore." She said, finishing only half roll. "I want to sleep."  
"At least drink this." He said, handing her the cup of broth he strained. She drank it, not at all enjoying it, but did what he asked. As she got situated under the covers, their baby began to cry.  
"Can you comfort her?" She asked, weakly. "I don't have the energy to."  
"Of course, love." He said, kissing her. "Get some sleep."  
He picked up the wailing baby, rocking back and forth slowly bouncing a little, keeping her warm with a blanket. He lulled her back to sleep with a song.   
"No one knows where the ladder goes, you're gonna lose what you love the most. You're not alone in anything. You're not unique in dying.I feel strange every now and then. Try to forget this world's affliction. Sometimes it feels like I'm losing grip. My brother hang and my sister sit. It's on now. The days are long now. The ups and the sundowns. No existing morn. If I gotta go first. I'll do it on my terms. I'm tired of traitors always changing sides. They were friends of mine."  
Saoirse had fallen fast asleep in his arms. Ever so gently, he placed her back in the makeshift crib, covering it with the towel, then settled into bed with (Y/n). Her eyes closed, she cuddled up to his chest making him smile.  
"Can you sing it again?"


	16. Chapter 16

Morning broke. (Y/n) had gotten little sleep from being woken up by Saiorse every few hours to eat. Her skin was pale and the skin under her eyes was yellow and purple, and her lips were a sickly bright red. Dogma took the baby from her, insisting she eat breakfast.  
"You have to eat something. What if you were to fall ill?" He asked, cradling the child.   
"I just can't stomach it right now." She said. "I'm so hungry, but I just don't want it."  
Dogma stood and set the tray of bread, peanut butter, fruit, and milk in front of her.  
"Eat." He said sternly. Reluctantly, she grabbed the bowl of grapes as it was the only thing she could look at without feeling the need to vomit. After having a bit in her system, she began to feel a little brighter and moved on to the milk and bread. Dogma watched her. He was scared. He had never seen her or anyone look so horrible before. She had lost a lot of blood. What if she didn't make it? He set Saiorse who was now fast asleep into her makeshift crib  
"How do you feel?" He asked.  
"Tired. Dizzy. I have a headache." She said. "I just feel really weak. How is your hand doing?"  
"It's kind of going numb. I feel a throbbing, dull pain from the broken bones, but I can't feel the skin and flesh." He said, staring down at the bandage.   
"Is Saiorse still awake?" She asked, nibbling on the bread.  
"No."  
(Y/n) scooted to the edge of the bed and dangled her feet over the side. Just that action was enough to leave her out of breath. She attempted to stand, but her peripheral vision went black and she saw stars. Dogma could see her legs go weak and shot up from his spot on the bench. He caught her, just as she collapsed.  
"Careful, careful." He said, easing her back onto the bed. She broke out in a cold sweat and her face got more pale than it had been before. "What happened?'  
"I don't know. I just felt like passing out all of the sudden." She said. "Can you help me to the refresher?"  
"Yes." He put his arm around her and lifted her up. She leaned on him as she walked.   
"I think I have it from here. I don't feel so dizzy anymore."   
"Yell if you need something." He said, returning to the bench. While he waited the larger door opened up in the cell used to take away old towels and clothes. Just as he planned, the horribly bloodied rags were taken away.  
\---  
"Uh... should we report this to Fox?" A guard named Frigate asked his partner. He held up the bloody rags.  
"Nah." The other guard named Hubris said, trifling through the pile. "That filly probably just got her period."  
"I heard quite a bit of screaming a couple nights ago."  
"And?" Hubrid asked, looking at him like he was foolish for even making such a dumb statement. He stood and put his helmet back on. "Just throw them in the cart with the others. We don't have time for this."  
Frigate complied, picking up an armful of dirty towels. Something dropped to his feet. He ignored while he tossed the armload into the toter and looked at his chest to see a streak of blood trailing down his midsection. He stared at it. Irritated at his dawdling, Hubris grabbed towel he had dropped. It squished in his hand.  
"What the-" He said opening it up to see what was wrapped inside. The both of them stared in horror at the bloody sight.  
"Get Fox." Hubris said.  
Hubris waited with the toter while Frigate ran away. Several minutes later, he returned, Fox and two other guards in tow.  
"What is it?" He said. They pointed. "My God. The prisoner. Dogma. Who is his general?" He asked one of his men.  
"General Skywalker, sir. He's from the 501st, sir."  
"Get general Skywalker. You-" He turned to the other guard. "Get a medic. And you two, finish the hall. Leave these bloody towels here.   
It took time, but the guard finally convinced Anakin of a pressing matter regarding one of his men in the prison. He arrived at the cell where two medics were waiting for him along with Fox, Hubris, and Frigate.  
"Gommander Fox. What seems to be the problem here?" He asked, crossing his arms.  
"My men found bloody rags and this inside of (y/l/n) and Ct-4573's cell. One of them reports hearing screaming and yelling two nights ago."  
"Open the cell." Anakin said, putting his hand to his chin.  
Dogma was sitting over (Y/n) and she laid in bed. She had no energy, her breaths were shallow, and she could barely keep her eyes open. She was going in and out of consciousness. He wanted to cry, seeing her in that state, but he didn't. He wouldn't let her see him.  
"I promised you I wouldn't let anything happen." He said, kissing her hand. "I love you so much."  
"I love you too." She said faintly. He continued patting her forehead with a wet cloth when the lights went out momentarily, then came back on with a loud buzzer. Loud enough to wake Saiorse causing her to wail. Dogma turned to see his General standing in the doorway. He, nor the guards knew what to think or say when they saw the cell. Blood stains on the concrete, (Y/n) ill in bed, an infant crying near the bench. Dogma looked up, seeing his general.  
"S-sir." He stammered, not just with nerves, but with desparation. "Please help. She's going to die."  
Anakin said nothing, allowing the guards and the medics to do their job. Two guards pulled Dogma from (Y/n)'s side, muzzling him while he cried for her, fighting to get away.  
"Don't let her die! Please take care of her." He cried before they shoved the muzzle into his mouth, sealing his lips. (Y/n) was nearly asleep from exhaustion and illness as they pulled her into a gurney and began wheeling her out of the cell.   
"No. Wait." She croaked out weakly, reaching her frail hand towards Dogma. "Wait. Don't take me from them."  
As she passed out, she saw a medic picking up the baby from the makeshift crib. She whispered:  
"Don't touch her. Don't take her from me."


	17. Chapter 17

(Y/n) awoke to the sound of a heartrate monitor beeping rhythmically by her head. She could hear the pumping and rushes of air from a respirator somewhere in the room. Her eyes fluttered open and she looked around the hospital room. It was clean and bright and smelled so much fresher and almost comforting, contrasting the stale air she was used to in the prison cell. She sat up, looking at the iv stuck in her arm. Seeing that it was attached to a stand on wheels, she swung her legs off the side of the bed to get ready to stand once she fully awoke. Just this small action sends her head spinning.  
(Y/n) thought twice about getting up but she looked behind her, to the right of her bed and saw an isolette. She stood, using the bed for support, grabbed the Iv stand and walked to the isolette, peering in at her baby who was hooked to an iv, had monitors on her chest, and a respirator covering her tiny face.  
"Hi baby girl." (Y/n) whispered, trying not to cry. The door whooshed open behind her.   
"Good to see you're awake, its been 2 days, but you really shouldn't be up and about just yet." The nurse said. She was pretty. Her skin was light blue and she had pale golden hair in thick curls and gold eyes. Pantoran.  
"What's wrong with her?" (Y/n) asked, ignoring the nurse.  
"Get back in bed and I'll tell you. She'll be just fine." She answered. (Y/n) listened and climbed back in.  
"So, your baby- er what's her name?"  
"Saiorse."  
"Saoirse is having some respiratory stress so we admitted her to the NICU. We brought her machine in her as not to send you into a panic. The respiratory failure is most likely due to a difficult birth and cold temperatures. Babies are very sensitive to cold and heat so her isolette is regulating the temperature until she's healthy. She's also anemic, most likely caused by your diet while you were carrying her. Did you eat much?"  
"No. Barely anything at all. My cellmate, well, boyfriend would give me some of his food to make up for what I was lacking, but it wasn't very good."  
"He sounds like a good man. Caring. Hungry?" The nurse asked.   
"Starving." She said. The nurse stepped outside and wheeled in a cart holding her meal. Steak, veggies, and potatoes. (Y/n) almost went into shock at how good it looked.  
"Your red blood cell count is low so feel free to stuff yourself with red meat." The nurse said, laughing. "You can take your baby out of her isolette shortly if you want. The monitors are easy to disconnect and she doesn't need her respirator on all day. If you have any questions when I'm not here, press the emergency button by your head."  
"Ok. Thank you." (Y/n) said, shoving in a spoonful of potatoes.  
"There are a couple people here to see you. I'll send them in when you're finished."  
(Y/n) was finished with her meal, chugging the can of soda they gave her to wash it down when Anakin and Padmé stepped into the room.  
"Hey, (Y/n)." Padmé said, sitting at the foot of the bed. "How are you feeling?"  
"Tired and weak. There's a horrible feeling in my chest that I can't put into words."   
"Well, I hope I can alleviate some of that." She handed her a folded piece of paper sealed with a ribbon. "I spoke to the courts for you. They're satisfied with the time you spent in prison and the suffering you went through. The appellate court dropped the original felony accessory charges and convicted you of a misdemeanor."  
"What does this mean? What is my new punishment?"  
"They don't usually imprison people for a misdemeanor, so technically you've been wrongfully imprisoned for two years and the Republic owes you 20,000 credits for your time behind bars; 10,000 for each year. This also means you aren't on probation. You, (Y/n), are a free woman."  
(Y/n)'s lip quivered and cold tears trailed down her cheeks. She sniffled, and leaned forward to hug Padmé as tightly as her weak body would allow. She cried into her shoulder, thanking her profusely for her efforts.  
"What about Dogma?" (Y/n) asked, wiping her tears with her cold, pale hands. "What happened to him?"  
"There's hope for him. They could drop his charges as well. I would have spoken to the judges about him too, but I wanted to hear your side of what happened. Anakin thinks something's amiss."  
"I knew something was wrong as soon as I heart from Rex about what happened to Kix." Anakin interjected after listening in on the conversation.  
"Kix." (Y/n) said, dropping her eyes to the floor. "Oh...Kix. I can't believe what they did to him." She cried covering her mouth with her hand.   
"Its ok (Y/n)." Padmé said, rubbing her back gently. "It's not your fault."  
"I haven't had the chance to talk with him personally. This is the first I've been away from the war front and on Coruscant in a long time. Maybe I can speak to him today."  
"What do you mean speak to him?" (Y/n) asked, raising her head.   
"Uhh. I haven't...talked to him?" Anakin said, not understanding what she meant. (Y/n) frantically pressed the emergency button, calling the nurse. Within the minute she was in the room.  
"Nurse, Kix is he here?"  
"Who?" She asked, confused and taken aback by her sudden energy while she searched her holopad.  
"CT-6116 is he here?"  
"Um...yes. It says he's on the 15th floor in the physical therapy department." She turned to Anakin and Padmé. "I have to ask you two to leave. She's becoming very upset and it could be dangerous to her health. I'm sorry."  
"It's ok. May we come back tomorrow." Padmé asked.  
"Yes, of course. If she's feeling better."  
Anakin and Padmé left, leaving (Y/n) alone with the nurse.  
"That patient! I have to see him. Take me to him!" She cried.  
"I can't do that, ma'am. I'm-"  
"Please! I have to see him!" She shouted.  
"You can't go to him, but I can ask him to come to you. Now please sit back in bed and do not get up unless that baby cries." She said strictly, pointing at the isolette holding the baby who was already starting to coo and whine. She left the room in a huff, pulling the door shut.


	18. Chapter 18

(Y/n) stood at the isolette, shushing her baby and rocking her back and forth in her arms. She wasn't hungry and the gentle motions from her mother soothed her little eyes shut. Her mouth drifted open as she drifted off to sleep. (Y/n) set her back into the isolette, attaching the clips for the monitors back onto the probes on her chest. The tiny respirator fit snugly around her face, but gently enough to keep her from waking when it was placed on her. (Y/n) was about to climb back into the hospital bed when she heard the door open. The nurse stepped in and held the door open.   
Kix entered the room, wheeling himself in with a wheelchair and a pair of forearm crutches across his lap. He looked up at her, a warm smile spreading across his lips. She couldn't believe what she was seeing in front of her. A dead man walking. She stood there, slack jawed, wanting to cry.   
"I've been waiting to see you since I heard you were here." He said.  
"I...I thought for sure they killed you."  
"No." Kix said, fastening the leather braces of the crutches to his arms. "But they nearly did. The guards practiced their freedom of judgment a little to liberally. I was able to get away with my life when I told them you were just choking and needed some air."  
He placed the end of the crutches firmly on the ground and strained to get to his feet. He shook, using all his strength to stand and finally pushed himself to an upright position.  
"Bastards paralyzed me with a knock to the back of the head. They're saying it's temporary. I'm learning to walk again. Getting better every day." He said with a smile and a pathetic chuckle. "They say I'll be able to return to the 501st within the next few months if things go well."  
(Y/n) tried her best to smile, as guilt sunk in the pit of her stomach.   
"I'm so sorry for what they did to you. C...can I give you a hug?"  
"You don't have to ask." He smiled. She wrapped her arms around him and he lifted one arm from the ground to gingerly rest on her back, the crutch hanging from his forearm.   
"Now, let me see this baby." He chuckled. (Y/n) smiled, finally a read smile, and led him to the isolette. He peered down at the infant, whose eyes were wide open, taking in every detail of her surroundings.  
"This is Saoirse. Barely 4 days old." She said pridefully.  
"By the force. She's gorgeous." He said staring in awe. He had never seen a human so young before. "Her eyes look just like Dogma's. Well, I guess mine too. But she's beautiful."  
"Thank you."  
The two of them spent a few hours talking about how or if things would work out with getting Dogma freed. He recounted what happened between him and the two guards and she explained in detail every run in she had ever had with prison guards herself. Remembering her wounds when he treated them, he wasn't surprised at the force they used against her.  
\---  
The last couple of weeks, after her discharge from the hospital, (Y/n) spent her days in her old townhome with Saiorse. The first days were difficult, but with Padmé's help through the legal system and her shoulder to cry on, (Y/n) was finally able to situate a nursery. The house was empty and cold. It had never felt that way before, but even with an infant's warm laughter, the walls felt empty and echoed with every footstep. She hadn't really known the true loving of a man before she met Dogma and regardless of the circumstances they fell in love in, she missed him dearly. She loved him dearly. She sighed, sipping on her caf, the cold, blue winter sunlight shining through the sheer curtains of the living room. The door of her apartment opened quietly and Padmé entered with her data pad, ready to discuss a plan to free Dogma.  
Saiorse was lulled to sleep by the gentle rocking of the bassinet next to the couch. Padmé smiled at her before taking a seat in front of (Y/n).  
"So," She started. "I've been trying to find and possible loophole to free him, but none of them are solid. The punishment fits the crime. At least that's what the court thinks."  
(Y/n) barely payed attention to what the senator in front of her was saying. She was lost in her thoughts, in her dreams about being in his arms again. She wanted to hear his low raspy voice singing lullabies, she wanted to feel his chest rise and fall as she cuddled with him, she wanted to look him in the eye and tell her that she loved him. As she thought about it, she never had. She had told him she had before of course, but she never looked him in the face, she had never made it personal rather than ritualistic before bed or in the morning. As (Y/n) stared at the steam rising from her tea cup, Padmé continued her speech.  
"...if we use that as an argument, along with mentioning the conditions you were in when you gave birth and both of your states of health, it could be enough to-"  
"I want to see him." (Y/n) said, taking in a sharp breath.  
"What?"  
"Dogma. I need to see him." She repeated, realizing her want was a need as tears spilled from her eyes. "Please."


	19. Chapter 19

It had been weeks since (Y/n) had been in this dreadful place, walking through these godforsaken walls. She recognized the guards, and the smell of rusting metal and dusty concrete, but she didn't recognize the halls she wa as escorted through. This area was new to her, the visitation area. She was left in a concrete room by herself, divided down the middle by thick metal bars about ten inches apart, with a one way window on either wall.   
"Wait here." The guard said as he turned to leave the room. As he exited, the door was locked behind him   
The ten minutes she waited, sitting on the bench against the back wall felt like months and it was complete and utter torture. Every clang or creak she heard from outside the room sparked her attention and excitement, only to be disappointed when no one entered. Finally, the rush of a door opening on the other side of the bars, the familiar click of handcuffs being released, and a prisoner stepped into the room.   
She shot up from her place on the bench, rushing to the bars. There, he met her, grabbing her hand to hold it in his. She cried, pulling his hand to her lips, giving it a kiss before she leaned her forehead against the cold durasteel bars.  
"I've missed you so much." She cried.  
"I've missed you too, darling." He said in a raspy voice. This wasn't the rough rasp she fell in love with and longed to hear, it was tired and worse for wear. He looked thinner than when she left him, the circles under his eyes, dark and sunken in.  
"How have you been?" She asked, almost dreading the answer.  
"I could be worse." He said sighing. "I'm only in solitary 20 hours a day. It helps a lot getting some social interaction even if it is so little. I've struck up a decent friendship with Slick."  
"You look so thin and worn." She said, stroking his cheek with her thumb.   
"I haven't exactly felt like eating." He said. "I don't know what it is."  
"Please take care of yourself." She begged, examining his frame once more. "Please. It'll make you feel better and you'll need to be nice and healthy when you come home." She smiled hopefully.  
"How's Saoirse?" He asked, changing the subject. The mention of her name made her tear up and she tried to smile to keep them from falling.  
"She's...amazing. She's so beautiful and...I love her so much." She choked out before she brought her hand to her mouth to cry. Dogma reached his hand through the bars to wipe one away.  
"Don't cry, sweetheart." He said, his own eyes watering. "Shhhh." He caressed her face.  
"Here." She said digging into her pocket while he wiped away another tear. She pulled out a folded piece of paper and passed it through the bars. "It's Saoirse when she discovered she has hands." (Y/n) explained, laughing a little. "She's starting to grab at everything around her."  
Dogma smiled, looking down at the picture, rubbing the smooth paper between his fingers. He couldn't think of the words to say, he was just happy to see her, and (Y/n) healthy. Looking at Saoirse, her amber brown eyes just like his, and her tiny chubby face left him unable to hold back tears. One slipped from his eye, ran down his cheek, and landed on the picture, but he quickly brushed it away.  
"I wish I could hold her again." He whispered in a pained tone of voice.  
"You will. I promise." (Y/n) cried. He tucked the picture away in his pocket. He reached his hands through the bars and took hold of hers.  
"How are things going with Padmé? I recieved a letter from her about trying to appeal my case."  
"I think we can swing it." She answered looking up at him. "She's going to have Rex witness that Krell granted you permission to perform executions and that in turn gave you permission to execute him when Rex wasn't fit to do so."  
"Do you think it will work?"  
"I hope so." She sighed. "There's so much to tell you, but we're nearly out of time."  
"Well, tell me one thing and be satisfied with that." He smiled. "Write to me, or try to visit again."  
"Well...Oh! Kix isn't dead. He was hurt. Bad. He was paralyzed, but he's learning to walk again."  
"Will he be back in the 501st?"  
"From the looks of it, yes."  
There was a ringing of a loud buzzer through the room and the 'click' of a door unlocking.  
"Time's up." The warden said.  
"Goodbye, sweetheart. I love you." Dogma said, kissing her hand.  
"I love you too." She smiled and gave his hand a squeeze before he was shackled by the guards. (Y/n) was escorted out of the prison, leaving a little happier having seen Dogma.


	20. Chapter 20

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Wolffe won't take no for an answer**

(Y/n) had gone to lunch with Padmé at her parent's house at her invitation. Her father Ruwee welcomed her like she was his own daughter and her mother Jobal greeted her at the door with open arms.   
"Padmé has told us all about your situation." Jobal said, taking a sip of her tea as they sat around the parlor while the sisters Sola and Pooja cleaned the kitchen. "Don't take this as an offense, but you look so tired, and worn."  
"I am." (Y/n) said with a little chuckle and bounced Saiorse in her arms. "I've never been a parent before and doing it all alone is so hard. I'm glad I have Padmé to help me when she can."  
"I'd like to help. Won't you let me babysit your little girl for a day or two."  
"I don't want to be any trouble. Really. You don't have to do that."  
"Oh please. I want to! It's no trouble at all. You need a day for yourself to recharge and unwind. Saoirse is a sweetheart anyways."  
"Well. I suppose if it won't be any trouble."  
"Not at all! Not at all!" Jobal said. "Padmé can escort you home and collect whatever supplies you have and I'll worry about the rest. Now go!" She took the baby from (Y/n) and cradled her lovingly in her arms. She definitely raised kids before. "Don't forget to relax!" She called as they left.  
"You're mother is so kind." (Y/n) said, as Padmé was about to leave the apartment with all the baby supplies.   
"She's wonderful isn't she?"  
"I know I'm supposed to be relaxing but I have to talk to Rex about the defense. I feel like I won't be able to unwind unless I do."  
"Do whatever you need to do." Padmé smiled. "My mother and I will bring her home tomorrow night. Enjoy your time!" She waved goodbye and shut the door.  
(Y/n)'s talk with Rex went better than expected. He, having a steady mind, brought up points she never would have thought of. Their conversation made her feel hopeful that the trial would go well, and as she walked home, she felt the tension melt from her shoulders.  
"(Y/n)?" She heard a voice behind her as she walked through the base. She turned around and was met by Wolffe. Her old love. "I thought it was you.  
"Hi." She smiled, cordially.  
"What are you doing here?"   
"Padmé's mother insisted I have a day to myself. I just had a conference with Rex, but I'm heading home now."  
"Please, allow me to walk you home."  
(Y/n) thought for a minute the smiled a little to herself. She could use some company.  
"Ok. I don't live far."  
"Is it true? Everything that happened on Umbara?"  
"Yeah."  
"And to you in prison?"  
"Yeah."  
"So...you're with him now?" He asked, hoping she would say no.  
"Yeah. Well, pretty much. If he gets out, we want to get married. His trial is coming up soon."  
"And if he doesn't?"  
"I guess I'll have to work from there."  
As they walked, (Y/n) felt increasingly uncomfortable. He wasn't doing anything to make her feel this way by long shot. He wasn't doing anything but being there with her, talking to her, listening to her, and the feelings for him she thought she buried were slowly coming back every time he smiled or looked down at her just like he used to. She could feel she was in a dangerous position and prayed he didn't try to bring up their old relationship. Their conversation rolled to a close as they stood outside her door, where they had been for the last twenty minutes.  
"It was really good seeing you again." Wolffe said.   
"You too." She smiled awkwardly, looking away from him. She felt his hand on her chin and she wanted to pull away from him so badly. "Stop." She whispered so quietly she didn't breathe. She wanted to run, but when she felt his warm lips on hers, she didn't dare move.  
"I missed you." He whispered. "I want you."  
"I can't." She responded, eyes still closed. "Not now. We...broke up. I'm-"  
"No one knows I'm here. No one has to know." He whispered into her ear and nibbled on her neck. "He doesn't have to know."  
"No." She said, gently pushing him away.  
"Just once. Please." He said, pulling her back.  
"No. I can't do that to him."  
"He'll never know. I promise." He said. He held her tightly, kissing her neck, biting it. "I need you." He whispered.  
She was weak. She longed for Dogma. For his touch, his loving. She was entranced by Wolffe, distracted, exhausted. She was at his mercy. She let him in. She let him fall all over her body. She let him into her bed. She let him have his way.  
Wolffe collapsed next to (Y/n), the both of them coming down from their high, panting to catch their breath. As the euphoria wore away, (Y/n) felt guilt weighing on her chest and it coaxed tears from her eyes. She sat up, quickly grabbing a blanket to cover herself with as her breathing faltered and the first tear fell to her lap.  
"(Y/n)? You ok?" Wolffe said, sitting up as well. He bent over and reached for his shorts off the floor and pulled them on. He stood at the bedside, watching as she cried.   
"I shouldn't have said yes." She said.  
"I'm sorry." Wolffe sat next to her and placed a gentle hand on her back. "I should've known better. I overstepped my boundaries."  
"What if he finds out?"   
"I won't ever say a word to anyone. I promise. This never happened." He said, pulling on the rest of his clothes. "Is there anything I can do?"  
"Please just...go." She said, her voice shaky as another wave of tears came over her. She couldn't even look at him.  
"I'm sorry..." Wolffe said, before he left the room. She could hear him outside in the living room putting on his armor and gathering the rest of his belongings and finally, silence. She cried to herself for what seemed like hours. Night rolled around and she had moved to the couch after lazily making a quick dinner. Needless to say, her time off held little relaxation at all.


	21. Chapter 21

Dogma lay on his back on an exercise bench, forehead shining with sweat, exhausted from lifting weights and working out for the last couple hours. He had taken (Y/n)'s advice and began to take care of himself. He forced himself to eat, kept his mind healthy, and worked out several times a week. He took a deep sigh after finishing his last rep of weights.  
"Hey." He heard a voice next to him. He sat up and looked over his shoulder.  
"Hey, Slick. Need a spotter?"   
"Nah. I was just finishing up. Wanna grab something to eat?"  
"Yeah. Lemme just swing by the mail room and I'll meet you in the cafeteria."  
Dogma wiped his face with a cloth, tossing it into a bin a he left the gym. There was a letter waiting for him in the mail room. He grabbed it and headed to the cafeteria where Slick was waiting. They grabbed their lunch trays and sat at ab empty table.  
"Get any letters?" Slick asked, taking a sip of his drink.  
"Yeah, one." Dogma said opening the envelope. "Oh. Not a letter. A picture."   
"Of what?"  
"My daughter." He answered with a smile. It was nearly springtime. (Y/n) had sent a picture or Saiorse wearing a pink onesie. She was sitting with a rabbit and looked completely amused by it, like it was the most astonishing thing she'd ever seen. Dogma handed the picture to Slick.  
"Wow." He smiled a little. "She's adorable. What's her name again?"  
"Saiorse. It means freedom."  
"Hm. I guess it's perfect." He laughed and handed the picture back.  
"Yeah."  
"How old?" He asked, watching Dogma fold the picture and tuck it away in his pocket.  
"Almost 3 months now."  
"So. Any idea how things are going with the new trial?"   
"It's coming up soon. Next week. I'm pretty hopeful. I think Padme and (y/n) have worked up a great defense."  
"I really do hope you get out of here, brother." Slick said, placing a hand on his shoulder. "Not many of us get to have a normal life. Well, none of us at all. And even if they do put you back in the war, I hope you get to be with (y/n) and your daughter."  
Dogma smiled back at him, opening his canned drink. They continued their conversation up until the guards informed Dogma that his 4 hour window to be out of his cell was up. He stood and said goodbye to Slick and cleaned up his meal tray before he was escorted back to his cell. When he was locked inside, he sat on the edge of his bed and pulled the 4 pictures he had of Saiorse. Newborn, 1 month, 2 months, 3 months. He looked at the newest one he had been given and observed how big she was getting and how the dark brown wispy hairs on her head were growing thicker. She was growing up so fast, but he wasn't there to see it and it killed him. He took a deep sigh and put the pictures back in his pocket and grabbed a book from the shelf, plopping down on the bed where he would spend the next 20 hours.  
(Y/n) couldn't get to sleep no matter how long she tossed and turned. The next morning was the day of the trial and it would decide her and Dogma's future. Not only that, but it would effect the way their daughter grew up. It had only been 3 months, but taking care of a baby was hard. She knew she wouldn't be able to do it by herself, and having Padmé was a big help, but she wouldn't be available forever.   
As she rolled over, (y/n) ran her hand along the cold, empty half of the bed wishing it was warm. Right now, she wanted nothing more than to be dosing off to sleep, safe in his arms, Saiorse loved and healthy, and not a care in the world for what tomorrow would bring. Lost in her thoughts, she drifted off to sleep and after only a blink, her clock went off, blaring through the room. Her heart pounded. She was struck with a whirlwind of emotions; fear, joy, anxiety. Her, Padmé, and Anakin had prepared their defense for months, but she didn't feel ready to face the judge again. She was scared.


	22. Chapter 22

Dogma awoke to two guards standing over him, a pair of shackles in hand, but no muzzle. They stood, unmoving, waiting for him to wake up to the demands they spat at him. Unbeknownst to him, they were the same two guards who discovered that he and (y/n) had had a child, Frigate and Hubris.  
"Your retrial is today." One spoke while the other put him in chains. "It starts in an hour. We're taking you to get cleaned up, then we will escort you to the court room where you will meet with your defendants."   
"It's today?" He asked. He hadn't expected it to come so soon, though throughout the months, had lost track of the days, even though the prisoners were alerted as to when sunrise came and went. There were days where he didn't notice, but he slept through the day after taking a mid morning nap and wouldn't wake until the next morning. Was it depression? Stress? Emotional exhaustion? Or maybe just plain old physical exhaustion.   
"That's what I just said isn't it?" Hubris responded. "Let's get going. We don't have all day."   
The guards escorted him up and out of the depths of the prison, to a wing that looked like a medical facility. He assumed it was the same place (y/n) was taken when she was cleaned up for her trial. They reached a door and Frigate fumbled with the key card to get in. While Hubris berated his partner, Dogma examined his surroundings. His assumptions were made true when he spotted dried stains between the tiles on the floor. Not very much, but it was old and brown, unmistakably blood. He didn't have a very close relationship with Kix, but he missed him regardless.  
(Y/n)'s heart pounded as she entered the court room. She passed by so many unfamiliar faces and felt trapped under their gaze. She spotted Rex giving her a hopeful smile as she walked to the stand. Kix accompanied him. His wheelchair was nowhere in sight, but he still depended on a set of crutches. (Y/n) sat next to them having decided the night before that it would be too nerve racking for her to testify. The court was quiet, everyone's head's snapped to a door as it opened. Two guards entered followed by Dogma. (Y/n)'s heart jumped to her throat and tears pricked her eyes as she gasped quietly. She felt Rex place a hand on her shoulder and Dogma smiled at her and he took his place at the stand.   
"All rise." The magistrate spoke to the crowd as the judge entered the room. "Department one of the court is now in session. Judge Abedion presiding."  
"Good morning, ladies and gentlemen. Calling the case of the Republic versus CT-4573. Are both sides ready?" The judge asked. His voice was kind, but authoritative and commanded the room. Both parties indicated they were ready to begin. "Now, Mr... Dogma, is it? I have been examining your case since it was submitted months ago and I already have in mind what I believe to be the proper outcome, but I will still humor a case and an argument from both parties. I'm curious to see what your attorneys have to say. Miss Amidala."  
"Thank you your honor. My client will in fact today be found not guilty for the crime he is accused of. The Republic accused him of killing a Jedi general without permission from a superior. However, the law states that an able soldier may continue a superior's plan of action if that superior becomes unable to carry out stated action. His Captain, Captain Rex, had the authority to execute the Jedi general Pong Krell, and upon attempt to exert that authority, was rendered unable to do so. Rightfully, Dogma took his place, and executed the General himself."  
"Is it not true that, immediately before the execution of the General, your client was imprisoned by the Captain himself."  
"Yes, your honor."  
"And why is that?" The judge questioned.   
"He had drawn his weapon on him."  
"Any why would an able soldier, draw his weapon on his superior?"  
"He was defending the General, your honor. It wasn't until the moments leading up to the execution that it was brought to my client's attention that the general was a traitor." Padmé spoke smoothly and with confidence. (Y/n) nervously shifted in her chair.  
"I believe in a statement received from CT-7567 that what you are saying is true, however, when was it stated that CT-4573 was a soldier granted capability to take place in executions?"  
"Hours before the execution, General Pong Krell himself made Dogma the executioner for two other troopers." Padmé responded.  
"So, it sounds to me that there was no reason Dogma was not permitted to execute the general. Would you agree?"  
"Yes, your honor."  
"Now a question I have for you is, who is to decide whether or not the General was worthy of execution?"  
The conversation between the judge, Padmé, and the prosecutors went on for hours. Tension was high and half the court room was on the edge of their seats, the other half biting their nails. The trial was emotionally exhausting and (y/n) could feel herself about to break. One minute, the judge would seem to be in Dogma's favor, and the next he would be almost insulting him. The judge stood.  
"I believe I have all the information I need to make a decision. The jury will now retire to deliberate." The judge slammed down the gavel and left the stand followed by the jury.  
The court was filled with chatter as Dogma was escorted out of the court while the parties deliberated in the back rooms. (Y/n) sighed and put her head in her hands, leaning on the ledge in front of her. She felt Rex give her a reassuring rub on her back. Barely an hour passed before the jury returned, which according to Padmé was a bad sign.  
"This court is now in session." The judge said, banging the gavel as Dogma took his place at the stand. "Has the jury reached a verdict?"  
"We have, your honor." Nearly the entire courtroom stood in anticipation of the verdict.  
"Members of the jury in the case of CT-4573 V. The Republic what say you?"  
"Your honor, the members of the jury find the defendant guilty."   
(Y/n)'s heart sank and she wanted to cry. Her breath shook and tears stung her eyes. Her head spun and she felt like vomiting and wished this day had never come. The court around her chattered in disapproval.  
"CT-4573 the jury finds you guilty of one count of second degree murder and treason." The judge spoke. "However, I disagree with their ruling and overrule their decision." The people in the court gasped and began talking louder, quieting down upon hearing the gavel and the judge declaring order. "Sir, I do not find that the jury has reasonable enough evidence to declare you guilty of these crimes. No one in this room, but the two men sitting behind you know what happened during that campaign, at least not the full truth. None of us will ever know. I believe the decision you made may have been the right one." The judge leaned on his elbows with is hands folded in front of him, a slight smirk on his face. "I find you not guilty of these crimes. But, now we have another issue to address. Unfortunately, as a clone, you are property of the Republic, and I cannot let you go as a free man. It is now the 23rd of the standard month, by the 1st of the next I am sending you back to the 501st."   
"Yes, sir." Dogma spoke.  
"But we have yet another issue to address. I understand you have a child now. Am I correct?" The judge asked with a soft smile.  
"Yes, sir." Dogma answered.  
"How old?"   
"11 weeks, sir."  
"You love her?" The judged asked. Dogma could barely speak as tears stung his eyes. He nodded.  
"So much, sir."   
"I understand. I'm a father myself, and I, in my right mind, cannot separate you from yours. You'll need each other moving forward. I'd like to work something out for you. I've reviewed the tapes of how you and your partner were treated in the prison and it's unnerving. That should never have happened and I'd like to make it up to you. You will be living at the base, whichever one your battalion is assigned to, however you will be permitted to move to and from on certain days when permitted by your general. Does that sound ok?"  
"Yes, sir." Dogma tried to smile holding back tears. "Thank you, sir."  
"Is there anything else I can do for you?" The judge smiled.  
"May I have permission to marry her?" He choked out.  
"Is that your girl behind you?" The judge asked, nodding towards (y/n) who's face was wet with tears.   
"Yes, sir."  
"Yeah, you can." He smiled, giving him a curt nod before standing. "This court is adjourned."   
The judge left the room as Dogma was escorted out. (Y/n) stood and rushed to Padmé.  
"What happens now."  
"He'll be processed and released. He can go home with you until the first of next month." She smiled as she was pulled into a tight hug. "He'll be released in an hour or so. Let's go wait for him outside the booking office."  
"Yes!" (Y/n) said, grabbing Padmé and Anakin's hands, dragging them out of the court. They waited impatiently outside the office. The cool spring air at night was soothing and dried the tears off (Y/n)'s face, but more were sure to come. The three of them chatted for a while and Kix and Rex joined them as they waited. Finally, the door opened and out walked Dogma. He was given brown pants and a white t shirt, civilian clothes, for his trip home.  
"(Y/n)!" He said as she ran towards him, jumping into his arms. He picked her up, hugging her so tightly she could've broken. He set her down and stood back, holding her face in his hands. "I love you so much." He said as he pulled her into a kiss.  
"I love you too." She leaned her head against his chest. "Let's go home. Saiorse is waiting."   
"Oh, Saiorse. I can't wait to see her."


	23. Chapter 23

(Y/n) squeezed Dogma's hand in excited anticipation on their train ride home. Dogma bit the inside of his cheek and tapped his foot, equally excited to get to his daughter. 11 weeks was way too much time to have missed in his girl's life and he didn't want to miss another second.   
"I'm so excited to have you home for a while." (Y/n) said smiling, leaning her head on his shoulder. "We can finally be a real family, even if it is only for a few days."  
"Hopefully General Skywalker will let me come home one weekends or for longer periods of time when we're not stationed on some planet." He said, rubbing circled on her hand with his thumb. "Part of me wishes the three of us were still locked up so we never have to be apart."  
"Yes, but who knows what the future has to bring. Perhaps the end of the war is closer than we think and we could build a real life together." (Y/n) Said wrapping her arms around his, then nuzzled into his shoulder as she spoke. "Maybe even with more kids."   
He smiled and chuckled a little.  
"Maybe." He said, resting his head on hers. He looked out the window at the streaming lights of the city and speeders passing by the train. "I've never really been in a real home before."  
"You'll have something to call your own." She said looking up at him as he continued to gaze out the window. Though he looked worlds healthier than the last time she'd seen him, he still looked so tired. He needed a good night's sleep, a good meal, and to see some damn sunlight. (Y/n)'s eyelids had become to grow heavy during the ride. The warmth of him next to her and the white noise of the train was lulling her to sleep, but her eyes shot open when she felt the cars come to a stop.  
"This is our stop!" She said standing, grabbing Dogma's arm, giving it an excited light tug. Evidently, he was beginning to fall asleep as well. He was groggy, eyes half closed, yawning as he stood. It made (y/n) laugh to herself as she shook his head a little to awake himself before following her off the car. "It's only a short walk from here!" She said, forgetting how tired she was on the train. She picked up the pace, nearly jogging with Dogma's wrist still clutched in her hand. A couple blocks and a couple turns away, they reached a tall apartment building with glass windows that reached all the way to the top floor. Between the windows were squared off gold pillars offsetting the white exterior.  
"What floor do you live on?" Dogma asked as they got on the elevator.  
"We." She said. "And 54. Not really a penthouse, but the top floor." She laughed. The building was quiet. No one else was in the lobby and no one walked the halls. It was late and everyone was asleep. The elevator doors opened with a chime and (Y/n) knocked on the door to the apartment. "I gave Padmé's mother the key in case she needed to leave for some reason."   
"It's kind of her to watch Saiorse for us."  
"She's the sweetest thing." She said as the door quietly opened.  
"(Y/n)!" Ruwee exclaimed in a whisper, giving her a hug. "And you must be Dogma."  
"Yes. It's good to meet you."  
"Congratulations. (Y/n) had been telling me everything that's happened." She said, taking one of his hands into two of hers, patting it. "Well, I had just put her down for bed again after she woke up to be fed. Everything you gave me to take care of her is on the kitchen table including your key. I'll be on my way now. I expect you two need some well deserved rest."  
"Thank you again, so much. We really appreciate it."  
"It's no trouble at all. I'm happy to do it. You two have a wonderful night." As she left, (Y/n) pushed the door to the apartment open, stepping inside. Dogma took a quick look around as (y/n) took off her jacket and hung it. The entryway led directly into an open livingroom, a fireplace against the right wall, and a kitchen to the left. Following the large windows along the back wall, there was a hallway that led to the bedrooms and refresher.  
"Not that I was expecting to have a baby so soon, but for some reason I decided to rent a two bedroom apartment." She said, leading Dogma through the living space. "I guess it turned out perfectly. Here's her room." She stopped at the second door in the hallway and quietly pushed it open.  
Dogma felt his breath hitch in his throat as he followed (y/n) into the nursery, as little legs kicked around in the crib. He had yet to fall asleep again and let out a little coo when she heard the door opening. He took a deep breath and stood next to the crib, peering down inside at his daughter who had grown quite a bit since he'd last seen her, but was still his tiny little girl. Gently, he scooped her up into his arm, doing his best not to cry, but failing as she looked up at him with a toothless little smile.  
"She's gotten heavy." He said, bouncing her gently.  
"Yeah." She nearly whispered smiling at the sight of them.  
"And so beautiful." He added with a little sob. "I love her so much." He said bringing her close to his face to give her a kiss on the cheek. She laid against his shoulder as he continued to bounce her up and down, inadvertently lulling her to sleep. (Y/n) stood next to him, placing a hand on his back, staring at the little baby's sleeping face.  
"She's fast asleep." She said.  
"I guess it's been a long day for all of us." He said, placing her back in the crib with a kiss on the forehead. "I'd really like a shower before I go to bed. I smell like the prison and I can't stand it anymore."  
"There's our room." She pointed to the door at the end of the hall. "In the middle drawer of the dresser are some clothes I got for you. Grab something to wear to bed and I'll start the water for you."  
"Thank you." He said, giving her too, a forehead kiss.   
"I didn't get a chance to get any specific toiletries you might want. Maybe we can go do that tomorrow. But for now you get to smell like me." She said giggling.  
"Wonderful." He answered sarcastically.  
"Come to bed whenever you're ready."  
"Ok." He said with a smile before stepping into the refresher, closing the door behind him.  
As the water ran over his body, he smiled, closed his eyes, and just breathed. The water was nice and hot contrasting the slightly warm water from the prison. He felt like the soap was actually cleaning and soothing his skin instead of drying it out leaving his skin itchy, made worse by the rough woolen blankets. He was thankful to be out of that wretched place and as he thought about the future he realized, things might just be ok.


	24. Chapter 24

Dogma felt himself slowly stir awake and after a minute or so, opened his eyes a crack. To room was still dark. He took a deep breath and scrunched his nose to chase away an itch and rolled over to try and fall back asleep. He expected to wrap his arm around (Y/n) who would have been sleeping by his side, but his hand and arm fell straight down to the mattress.   
His eyes shot wide open trying to adjust to the dark, but he could see nothing. Thoughts raced through his head.  
"Was that a dream? Am I really home?" He thought as his hands felt around the sheets as he sat up. His eyes finally adjusted and he took in his surroundings. His chest was rising and falling quickly and just as he shook his head of his thoughts, (Y/n) walked in.  
She looked at him with her brow furrowed and watched his chest rise and fall. Taking off her cardigan and draping it over the sofa by the door of the bedroom she noticed the panicked look in his eye?  
"Are you ok?" She asked, crawling into bed next to him. She ran a hand up and down his arm.  
"Y-yeah I just...forgot I was here for a second." He responded, catching his breath. "When I didn't feel you next to me, I thought I was back behind bars."  
"I'm sorry, love." She rested her head on his shoulder, and her hand on his chest.   
"Did you feel like this?"  
"No. Not really. If is wasn't for Padmé and Saoirse I might have. I was so focused on taking care of her and preparing for the trial I didn't have time to panic."  
"Oh..." He said with a sigh, wrapping an arm around her.  
"I know what it feel like to have anxiety though." She tilted her head back go give him a soft kiss on the jaw before resting back on his shoulder.  
"Really? Since when? When did it start?"  
"All my life."   
"Oh."  
"You'll be ok." She said. "After a couple days and spending time with Saiorse, you'll forget all about it. Let's get back to bed."  
"What time is it?"  
"Almost five."  
"Where did you go anyways?"  
"To feed Saiorse. She eats every four or five hours."  
"That's a lot. You must be exhausted."  
"It's better than it used to be." She chuckled. "She used to want to eat every other hour. I got zero sleep the first few weeks home."  
"I had no idea babies needed that much work. I think they just slept all the time." He laughed. "I guess there's a lot more I need to learn." (Y/n) smiled.  
"There are a lot of things books can't teach you. Come on." She said, laying back down. "Let's get back to sleep."  
Following her, he settled back into bed, and shifted to face her wrapping his arm around her. He buried his face into her hair giving her a bunch of kisses before letting out a deep contented sigh.  
Morning came and the sunlight poured in through the sheer white curtains covering the back wall of the bedroom. Dogma turned over in bed, again noticing that (Y/n)'s side was empty. He climbed out from under the sheets and trudged to the connected bathroom. Finally awake after splashing some water on his face he walked back through the bedroom, noticing the clock reading 9:42 on his way past.   
In the living room he saw, (Y/n) sitting on the floor scrolling through something on her phone. Saoirse was laying on a little padded blanket on the floor, half asleep, stirring awake when she heard her mother speak.  
"Morning, love." She smiled, looking up from her phone. "I figured I'd let you sleep."  
"I'm glad you did. A real bed feels like heaven after spending over 2 years in prison."  
"Do you want breakfast? I'll make you something?"  
"I'm not very hungry."  
"There's coffee in the kitchen. Grab a cup and come here." She said, patting the floor next to her. He poured himself a cup of coffee with cream and a little sugar and took a sip, enjoying the warming effect it has as it nearly scorched down his throat. He set the cup on the coffee table and sat next to (Y/n), leaning back on the couch.  
(Y/n) who had been holding Saoirse, passed her to Dogma, who gladly took her into his arms and cuddled her close to his chest. He smoothed down some wispy dark hairs on her head with the tips of his fingers and peppered kisses all over the top of her head. He smiled and breathed deeply, taking in her soft sweet scent. He turned his head to look at (Y/n) who was staring at him with doe eyes filled with tears.  
"What's the matter?" He asked, wiping a tear with his thumb, returning his hand to rest on Saoirse's back.  
"I'm just so happy." She paused. "I never thought I'd get to see you hold her. Now, here we are sitting on the living room floor in the morning sunlight, sipping coffee, and snuggling our little girl." She said, leaning on his shoulder, bringing her hand up to twiddle with the pearl snaps on the back of Saoirse's onesie.  
"I don't want this week to end."  
"Me neither. But, at least you'll be home periodically." She said stretching. "Speaking of, we should probably go shopping. I don't have much food in the house. I've been living off of takeout and toast for the last month. I barely have any clothes for you besides what you have on, and..." She paused, leaning to nuzzle her nose into the crook of his neck, taking a deep breath. "...and you smell like roses."   
They both laughed, making Saoirse coo with joy.  
"I appreciate the compliment." He remarked sarcastically.  
"And you should probably get some razors." She said running her hand along his scruffy cheek and jaw. "Though I do kinda like it."  
"You won't like it between your legs." He whispered in her ear.  
"Stop it!" She said playfully swatting his shoulder. She stood up and held her hands out to take the baby. "I'll go get her dressed. Hopefully the clothes I have for you fit."  
"I could always wear the civvie clothes they gave me when I left if it doesn't, but I'll give it a try."  
(Y/n) smiled as he took Saoirse and carried her to her bedroom. After rummaging around the dresser she finally dressed her in dusty pink corduroy pants, a white long sleeve top and a fluffy white vest fastened with a pink bow at the chest. She pulled little ruffle socks on her feet and picked her up. When she turned around, Dogma was standing in the doorway, wearing the clothes she got him.  
"How is it?" She asked.   
"Good." He said smoothing out the olive, linen button up. "The pants are a little tight though." He said. They were a dark denim color, fitted down his leg.  
"I know." She said with a wink, walking out of the room. As she passed him, she placed a firm slap on his ass and giggled as she dashed away to the front door. Saoirse was still giggling along with her as she was put in her carrier.   
"Ready?" She asked. Dogma smiled and shook his head.  
"Yeah."


	25. Chapter 25

(Y/n) and Dogma arrived at one of Coruscant's biggest supermarkets, only a short while before noon. Saoirse was about ready for her afternoon nap and was falling asleep in (y/n)'s arms as she got out of the taxi. Dogma handed the driver some credits and waved him off, thanking him for the ride. He followed (y/n) up to the building and looked all around once they stepped inside. He'd never seen any place like it. He examined all the posters and signs displaying advertisements for different types of foods, things he had never even heard of. He was used to eating what was provided for them on the base, ration bars, or whatever food that was served at 79's.   
"Ready?" (Y/n) asked, snapping Dogma out of his daze. He smiled at Saoirse, asleep in the carrier of the shopping cart.  
"What are we here for again?" He asked. They began to walk and he unintentionally stuck close to (y/n)'s side in fear of getting lost.  
"Well, like I said I haven't been grocery shopping in months. The fridge and cabinets are nearly empty. So we need, bread, milk, eggs, cheese, butter, cereal, some grains like pasta and rice, ummm...." She looked down at her list she scratched onto some paper, which she preferred to use over her communicator. Dogma examined it too, but soon realized he didn't know what half of the things were.  
"I don't think I'll be any help finding anything." He laughed almost nervously, scratching the back of his head.  
"That's ok." She smiled. "Have you ever been anywhere like this before?"   
He shook his head, watching as she grabbed some apples and put them in a paper bag, then into the cart.   
"Can you grab some pears?" She asked, pointing behind him. "They should be over there."  
He made his way around some displays containing all different fruits and vegetables and, though his eyes were totally focused on the basket of pears, he felt eyes watching him, all around. His chest grew tight he swallowed hard, making sure not to drop anything he grabbed. He rushed, trying to stuff four or five pieces into a bag and rushed back to (y/n)'s side. His brow furrowed slightly as he thought to himself. He'd never felt anything like that before.  
"Maybe...I'm just tired." He thought. (Y/n) added a few things to the cart and began to leave the area. His heart was still pounding.  
"Aww what an angel!" He heard a woman's voice. He turned his gaze to two older women gawking over Saoirse. "How old is she?" One asked.  
"She'll be four months next week." (Y/n) responded, smiling from ear to ear.  
"Oh, what a sweet little thing! She's so beautiful." The other said.  
"Thank you!" She said. Dogma smiled at them, and his nerves turned to pride.  
The two of them continued their journey through the store, grabbing the rest of the food they needed, cleaning products and dish soap, and some toiletries for Dogma. The two of them walked around the personal care section for nearly 20 minutes trying to find what soaps smelled the best.   
"I'm so sick of smelling like bland soap from the base and prison soap." He laughed.  
"Now you have a certain scent so when I miss you I can shower with it." She smiled and scrunched up her nose.  
"Is there anything else we need?" He asked.  
"Umm...nope." She crumpled up the shopping list and stuck it in her pocket. "Let's head to the checkout and get out of here."  
Saoirse was stirring awake from her nap, getting a little grouchy under the bright incandescent lighting of the store. Dogma picked her up out of the cart and held her close to him, gently bouncing her up and down. A couple of minutes of waiting in line and she was still grouchy and beginning to cry. (Y/n) held her arms out for the baby to be passed to her.

"She must be hungry. I don't have a shawl with me, but if she's hungry, she will eat or we'll never hear the end of it." (Y/n) laughed a little as she took their daughter and unbuttoned the clasp at the shoulder of her shirt followed by the one on her bra. Almost instantly, she was quiet and suckling away. The lines were pretty long that day, but the store always seemed to be understaffed. Another couple minutes passed and a mother with her two kids who couldn't have been older than ten stood behind them with their cart. Not ten seconds of them standing in line and the mother began to speak to them.

"Excuse me!" She said, sounding incredibly frustrated. Her and Dogma looked in her direction. "What do you think you're doing?"

"Excuse me?" (Y/n) asked. She had no idea what this woman could possibly be angry about. Were they standing in front of something she wanted? Did they accidentally get in the express lane? No and no.  
"How dare you expose yourself in public! There are children around!"   
"Umm-" Dogma started.  
"I'm feeding my daughter!" (Y/n) said, turning her body to show off the baby. Maybe she didn't see her?  
"You should be doing that at home!" She was raising her voice. (Y/n) was glad it didn't startle Saoirse who was still drinking her fill.  
"She's hungry now." (Y/n) remained calm with her voice, trying not to offset the woman, but she could hear Dogma huff beside her. "We're not waiting until we get home."  
"Well, then you should use a pump and feed her with a bottle! My two boys don't need to be seeing your exposed breasts!"  
"I want to do it naturally." (Y/n) said, still trying to be calm, glancing at her kids who seemed to be horribly embarrassed. "Look, my daughter is hungry. I'm just trying to feed her. You don't need to cause a scene about it in the middle of the store."  
"Well, I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a whore." The woman spat. Dogma had had enough.  
"Excuse me!" He yelled, stepping between (Y/n) and the woman. "I don't care who you think you are. You do. not. talk to her that way. Get the hell out of my sight before I really give you something to complain about!"   
He towered over her, nearly getting in her face as he shouted. She practically shrunk down as she looked up at him, anger turning to fear and embarrassment. (Y/n) put her hand on his arm, tugging him back towards her, asking him quietly to back off. The woman grabbed her cart and her kids and sped to another line. Dogma huffed and turned to face (y/n).  
"Are you ok?" He asked.  
"Yeah. People are jerks." She laughed after a brief pause. "I always heard stories of people getting upset about women breastfeeding in public, but I never thought it'd happen to me."  
"I don't know how you managed to stay so calm." He said, beginning to unload some items onto the register belt.  
"It was taking everything in me not to spray some at her." She said humorously. Both of them erupted in laughter, even earning a chuckle from the cashier.  
"Uhg. Day one and people are already awful." He joked.  
"Welcome to society."


	26. Chapter 26

(Y/n) woke to the bright morning sun streaming in through the windows of the bedroom. It was pleasant. The light was softened by the sheer curtains and illuminated the room in a cheerful glow. She stretched, kicking the blankets off of her and noticed that Dogma's side of the bed was empty. She assumed he had gotten up a little earlier to spend some alone time with Saoirse. She swung her feet off the edge of the bed and walked to the dresser, pulling out some warm socks to protect her from the freezing floor. She made herself look at least halfway presentable and, still in her pajamas, opened the door of the bedroom to see what Dogma had been up to. As soon as the door opened she was hit with the smell of something burning. She quickened her pace and made it to the kitchen to find Dogma, scratching his head, standing over a smoking pan.  
"What happened?" (Y/n) couldn't help but laugh as she spoke.  
"I tried to make you breakfast since you do so much for me." He said, picking up the pan and scraping the contents into the trash, then sticking the pan under the cold faucet, causing an uprising of steam.   
"Aww. That's really sweet of you." She said, placing a hand on his shoulder while planting a kiss on his cheek. "Where's Saoirse?"  
"In her bassinet in the living room. I think she fell back asleep. (Y/n) looked in her direction and smiled.  
"How about...I teach you how not to burn breakfast." She said with a laugh.  
"Ok, sounds good." He agreed.

Dogma and (y/n) were finishing up breakfast as Saoirse cooed and kicked her legs in her bassinet which sat next to the table. She smiled and grabbed her little foot, trying to stick it in her mouth.  
"You're such a silly girl." Dogma said, smiling at her as he picked up his and (y/n)'s plates to put in the sink. "Did you have anything planned today? Or, are we spending the day in?"  
"Well, I was thinking of going to shop for some new nursery furniture. Everything that's in there is quick secondhand furniture my friend Mia found the first few days I was home. I wanna make it really cute in there. But, if you wanna stay in today that's fine! We can go another day."  
"No, that sounds like a good idea. Did you have a design in mind?"   
"Well, I was thinking about either pink walls with white furniture, or yellow walls with natural wood." She said, picking up her communicator to pull up the design ideas. "I can't decide."  
"I really like the yellow." He said, scrolling through the pictures. It'll make it brighter in there."  
"Ok. Let's go with that. I think it'll match the living room if we got a wooden bassinet."

Several hours had passed and the sun was setting on Coruscant. Saoirse was fast asleep in Dogma's arms and (y/n) was about to fall suit. They had picked out all the new furniture for the nursery as well as the paint, window treatments, artwork for the walls, stuffed animals and decorations for the shelves, and even picked out some more baby clothes. They were beat.   
"I forgot to tell you earlier." (Y/n) said with a yawn, leaning on his shoulder in the taxi cab. "Ruwee is coming by tonight to pick up Saoirse. I figured we could have a little date night and grab a cup of coffee or tea or...something."  
"Are you gonna be able to stay awake for it?" He chuckled.  
"Yes." She said, nuzzling into his shoulder. "There's something I wanna talk about."  
"Oh...ok." Dogma said, petting her hair with his free hand.   
The remainder of the cab ride was peaceful and silent. Saoirse's quiet little breaths and the whirr of other speeders passing the cab was relaxing and if it weren't for the driver slamming on the brakes, laying on the horn, and yelling at the driver in front of him, (y/n) would be fast asleep. Somehow the sleeping baby managed to stay in dreamland through it all. 

(Y/n) and Dogma were dressed in some of their comfiest clothes on their way out to spend a night at a quaint café together. The two of them ordered their coffees after (y/n) helped him pick something new to try and picked out a little pastry for them to share, before sitting in the cushioned nook in the recessed window sill. The place was lit by tons of tiny lanterns all around them, casting the entire cafe in a warm, fiery glow.   
"I feel a little bad leaving Saoirse with the sitter overnight, but," (Y/n) said, wiping her mouth after eating the last bite of pastry. "I feel like it's a good thing sometimes."  
"How so?" He asked.  
"We never got to do things as a couple that are important. We went right into having a kid and I think it's just important for us to do things husbands and wives or boyfriends and girlfriends normally do. Even if it's just mundane everyday things like grocery shopping or going for a walk together."  
"I never thought of that, but I guess it is a good thing for us to do. We never did go through the dating phase."  
"I"m not sure many other people are in our situation." She said laughing.   
"Is that what you wanted to talk about?" Dogma asked, sipping the foam from his drink.  
"No." She sighed. He noticed her shoulders slump a bit and felt a tinge of panic flow through his chest as he wondered what could be wrong. She silently placed her soft hand over his that was resting on the table. "I'm a little worried about you." She said.  
"Why is that?" He asked furrowing his brow, a confused look in his eye.  
"I've noticed you having some anxiety lately." She said, a bit of sadness in her voice. "I noticed you getting nervous in the supermarket and fidgeting uncomfortably at lunch earlier. You haven't been sleeping through the night either."   
He sighed and pushed her hand off his so he could hold it. He rubbed his thumb across her hand as he spoke.  
"I guess I haven't really realized what it is, but I definitely haven't been feeling myself. "I thought that we were bred to withstand stress. Maybe I'm defective..."  
"According to the Kaminoans' standard, your all defective." She said cupping his cheek for a moment. "I know they've been able to do a lot, but they can't get rid of your feelings. What's worrying you?"  
"Saoirse. And you, I suppose."   
"What do you mean?"   
"I've never been responsible for anything besides my blaster before. I'm about to head back to the battlefront, and I have to leave you two behind. What if something happens and I don't come home?"  
"I'm...not worried about that right now." She said. "I can't be." She took his hand and pulled it to her lips, kissing his knuckles. "I have faith that you'll come home time after time. "  
"What if someday I don't?"  
"I won't worry until it happens, then."  
"(Y/n)...if something does happen...and I don't come back home...I want you to move on. Find someone else, fall in love again."  
"I don't know if I'll be able to." She said nuzzling his hand as he caressed her cheek.  
"Why not?"  
"How am I supposed to fall in love again if I've already met the love of my life?"  
His concerned, worried look turned to a soft smile.  
"I love you." She whispered, closing her eyes, intertwining her fingers with his as his hand still cupped her face.   
"I love you, too."


	27. Chapter 27

Dogma's time at home with (Y/n) and Saoirse had been coming to an end, quicker than any of them had hoped. With their last day together coming to a close, all (y/n) wanted to do was hold him close and hope that time would slow down, even if just a little. She sat on the couch, listening to the fire crackling in the fireplace, watching him play with Saoirse on the floor in the flickering orange light. She was completely entranced by the rattle she had in her hands and laughed with unrestrained joy when she shook it.   
"What time do you have to leave tomorrow?" (Y/n) asked.  
"Around 10 or so." Dogma answered, looking over his shoulder at her.  
"Am I coming with you, or should I stay here?"  
"I was hoping you would come with me." He replied. "But if you'd rather not bring her there, you don't have to come."  
"I think she'll be fine. It's busy, but it's not like we fire anti-air missiles from that base."  
"Yeah, that's true." He said, holding his hands out for Saoirse to tap the rattle against.   
"Is there anything you want to do this evening?" She asked, sliding off the couch to sit on the floor next to him. "Go out to dinner? Go for a walk? Try and fail a new recipe ourselves?"  
He thought for a moment, holding Saoirse's little hand in his, rubbing the soft skin of the back of her hand with his thumb.  
"I think I just want to sit at that park you talk about so much. Just the three of us. No one around to distract or bother us. Maybe bring a picnic. I just want the last few hours we have together to be...just us. Calm and quiet."  
(Y/n) leaned against him, her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, trying to rid her mind of the thought of what's to come the next day.  
"That sounds nice." She breathed.  
(Y/n) and Dogma worked together in the kitchen to make a small picnic basket. (Y/n) picked out a blanket and a couple of Saoirse's toys and stuffed them into a backpack. She bundled up her baby in some warmer clothes and they were out the door.  
The park was only a short cab ride away, where the city edged up to the river. There was a large expanse of grass and trees along a walking trail and some shrubbery to help hide the view of the city. The sun was setting, leaving ribbons of orange and yellow on the water. Across the river were apartment buildings and businesses which didn't reach nearly as high in the sky as the building on the near side of the city, allowing citizens in the part to catch a glimpse of the sunset.   
"This looks like a good a spot as any." Dogma said, setting the backpack down a few feet from a small tree, probably only a few years old.  
"I'll get the blanket set up." (Y/n) said giving Saoirse to Dogma.  
She rolled the blanket out onto the grass and set the basket down in the corner, then pulled a rattle and a plush bear stuffed with crinkly plastic from the bag. She took a seat and held her hands out for Saoirse.  
"She's getting cranky." He said, sitting adjacent to her.   
"She's probably hungry. She hasn't eaten since her nap."   
(Y/n) unclasped her shirt and bra while Dogma opened the basket.  
"Do you want anything?" He asked.  
"No. I've been picking through the fridge all day." She laughed. A breeze swept through the area and rustled through the trees. Goosebumps formed up and down (Y/n)'s arms and she shivered a little. "It's chillier than I thought."  
"Here." Dogma said pulling off his zip up and draping it over her shoulders. "I have a long sleeve shirt on. I'll be fine."  
"Thanks, baby." She smiled.  
The park was as peaceful as Dogma had hoped. They had only heard the footsteps of one or two people walking along a trail in the first few minutes they were there. From their spot, they could hear the gentle lapping of the river water against the bank and the rustling of the leaves as a gentle spring breeze surrounded them. The sun was setting, casting a golden glow on their skin.  
Dogma popped a piece of fruit in his mouth and scooted closer to (Y/n). As Saoirse was happily drinking away, he stared at her tiny little lashes kissing her chubby cheeks.  
"She's so gorgeous. He said, then gave (Y/n) a kiss on the cheek. "You too."  
(Y/n) giggled and looked up at the sunset, then over to Dogma who was admiring the sky as well. She placed her hand over his as it rested on the blanket.  
"I'm glad you thought of this." She said, looking at him admiringly.   
"Me too." He said as her cheerful face turned into a wistful smile.  
"I'm gonna miss you so much." She said, squeezing his hand. "I just got you back."  
"Don't cry, sweetheart." He said, wiping away a tear with his thumb.  
"I just can't stop thinking about tomorrow." She sniffled.  
"Then let's think about yesterday." He said. "Remember when we used to be at each other's throats?"  
"Yeah." She laughed a little, placing Saoirse on her back to lay on the blanket, handing her the stuffed bear. "I'll admit, the first time I saw the guards kicking your ass, I was a little happy."  
"Ouch." He chuckled.  
"But then, when we got back to the cell and you were hurt, I felt bad because I knew how you were feeling and it was like an insult to injury."  
"Yeah. It sucked. I think there's still a little scar just underneath my lip." He said, pointing to the corner of his mouth. "When...did you realize you loved me?" He asked. He saw a small smile spread across (y/n)'s face.  
"The first night we were in solitary and I started to panic. I realized when you rushed to my bedside." She paused and laughed a little. "I realized you loved me when you started letting me have the last of your peanut butter. What about me? When did you realize?"  
"When you asked me what my favorite color was and I kissed you for the first time."   
"I remember that night." She smiled. "I wanted to throw up because I was so nervous and excited."  
"Me too. I was so scared that you didn't feel the same way and you'd smack me for trying to kiss you."  
"If you had caught me three days earlier, I might have."  
"Well, I'm glad I waited." Dogma said, reaching for his backpack. He shuffled around looking for something, while (Y/n) looked at him a little confused, wondering what he was doing. She had Saoirse sitting in her lap as she played with her favorite teething ring. A moment later, he pulled a small bag from inside.  
"What's that?" She asked.  
"Checkers." He said, opening the bag and spreading out the game board. "I saw it when we were at a store together and bought it while you were distracted with Saoirse.  
A huge smile spread across (y/n)'s face. She watched as he set up the game pieces on the board and realized how similar it was to the one they played with while in prison, though there were some differences. The board was made up of a much softer, thicker fabric, and the game pieces were brighter and carved out of heavy wood.  
"You go first." He said, sliding his body over a little so he could lay on his side, propping his head up on his wrist. (Y/n)'s fingers dances across her side of the board before she selected a piece to move. Dogma smile as he watched, reminiscing the days they spent together. As he moved his piece, Saoirse leaned forward in (y/n)'s arms and grabbed a piece, trying to stick it in her mouth, making her dad chuckle a little.  
"No, no, no, honey." (Y/n) took the piece and gave her a toy instead. "I don't want you to choke."  
After a few rounds of checkers, the sun was just peeking over the horizon. The black-haired little girl wiggled in (y/n)'s lap and reached her hands out to Dogma, cooing and squealing.  
"I think someone wants her daddy." She said, passing her to him. He took her in his arms and rolled onto his back with her on his chest.  
"Ahh! Come here, sweetheart." He said humorously, kissing her all over her chubby face. The sun had near set, only light illuminating them were the street lamps.  
"We should probably head back home." (Y/n) said stretching.  
"Yeah. She's starting to fall asleep already." He answered, looking at Saoirse whose eyes were getting heavy and floating shut while she listened to his heartbeat.  
The taxi ride to the base was silent. I was early. Saoirse was still asleep on (y/n)'s chest as she held Dogma's hand tightly in hers. He fought back tears half the way there and occasionally felt Dogma massage the back of her hand with his thumb as like he knew she was biting her cheeks. As they rounded the corner and arrived outside the gates, she could hear him let out a long, heavy sigh. Captain Rex was waiting for them outside. The taxi came to a stop, and Dogma stepped out, feeling naked in just his blacks. He almost couldn't wait to put his armor back on, even if it meant he had to leave his family behind.   
"Well...this is it." He said as (y/n) slid off the seat and onto the concrete walkway.  
"This is it..." (Y/n) sighed, looking down at her feet. "I'm going to miss you so much." She said, resting her chin on his chest as he wrapped his arms around her waist.  
"I'll come back."  
"I know." She gave him a longing smile and noticed Captain Rex approaching them.  
"Good morning, Sir." Dogma said, standing to face him.   
"Morning, soldier. Your armor is waiting for you in your locker. Be prepared for a meeting at O'ninehundred." He said. "Are you ready?"  
"Just a minute." Dogma said, turning back to (y/n) whose eyes were red and glossy with tears. He ran his fingers through Saoirse's soft hair and gave her a kiss on her forehead before wrapping both his girls in his arms. (Y/n) wrapped her free arm tightly around his waist, tilting her head back to give him kisses along his jaw.   
"I love you so much, darling." He said, pressing his lips firmly to hers.   
"I love you too." She said, letting to of Saoirse as he picked her up. He pulled her close to his chest and peppered kisses all over and buried his face in her soft hair, closing his eyes for a moment.  
"I love you, babygirl." He whispered with one last kiss before passing her back to (y/n). "I'll see you soon."  
He caressed her cheek and gave her a reassuring smile before turning back to Captain Rex.  
"I'm ready, sir." He said.   
"Good." He said. He turned to (y/n), gave her a friendly nod, and walked through the gates of the base, Dogma close behind. He wanted to look back at her so badly, but he couldn't. He knew if he saw (y/n) crying, he probably would too. He could cry later.


	28. Chapter 28

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **smut**

Warm water rushes down (Y/n)'s back as she rinsed the soap from her body. She had her hair pinned on top of her head to avoid getting it wet. Dogma had been home for three days now and (y/n) wasn't going to go another night without him between her legs. While he was busy in the other room putting Saoirse to bed, she rummaged through her drawer grabbing the sexiest set of lingerie she had and ran back to the bathroom to dress. The set was dark blue lace, his favorite color, with shiny, silver threading throughout it and around the edges. She clasped the bra behind her back, slid on the panties and garter-belt, and clipped her stockings in place. When she heard Dogma climb back in bed with his book, she walked in with her bath towel around her.  
"Babe?" She asked.  
"Yes, love." He responded, barely looking up from his book.  
"You've been home for three days now, and we haven't had sex once." She said, dropping the towel and tossing it onto the sofa by the door. "I'm not taking it any longer." She spoke playfully and put her hands on her hips.  
Dogma looked her up and down, mouth agape as he slowly lowered his book to his lap before closing it and nearly throwing it to the night stand. Eyes wide, he bit his lip, looking her in the eye as he moved from the bed. He stood and slowly walked to her, looking down at her body then back into her eyes as he pulled her into a rough, yet soft, kiss and wrapped his arms around her.   
The mattress, warm where Dogma had been laying, collided firmly with (y/n)'s back as he pushed her onto it, and climbed over her. He didn't hesitate to press his lips against her sternum, massaging her breasts in his hand as his kisses trailed to her neck. (Y/n) bit her lip, arching her back into his touch.   
"I missed this so much." He said with an exhale, his voice muffled from burying his face in her neck.  
He breathed in her scent, closing his eyes for a moment before pulling her bra straps from her shoulders. She sat up, reaching behind her back to unclasp and remove the garment. His shirt and pants followed. Dogma's lips returned to her skin and his hands followed lower and lower until he reached the clips on her stockings. He kissed the tops of her thighs, fumbling with the clips and slowly pulled the left stocking down and off her leg. As he moved to the other leg, he peppered kisses on the inside of her thighs and placed one very light one just above her slit.   
"Stop being such a fucking tease." She spoke through an airy breath.  
"You've waited long enough for this. You can wait another hour." He snickered playfully, dusting his hands up and down her thighs, then her waist. As her skin formed goosebumps under his touch he hooked his fingers under the hem of her panties pulling them off slowly. She squirmed under him, begging him to touch her. He places his hand on her waist, between her legs, and ever so gently massages circles with his thumb along her slit. She wouldn't have even noticed he was touching her if she wasn't watching. His devilish grin said it all and she knew he was going to keep up this teasing. It had only been mere minutes, but she'd had enough.  
“I can’t stand anymore of this. I want you, and I’ve been waiting for too long. I miss the way you touch me Dogma. Please.”  
He smirked, a little taken aback by her forwardness, but leaned close to whisper in her ear.  
“You’re asking so sweetly my love. But just a little bit more, you can wait, hm?”  
"No, please." She panted. "I want you now. Please, love." She said, caressing his cheek with her hand. He smiled tenderly, caving in. He had both his girls wrapped around his finger.   
"How do you want it?" He growled.   
"I miss the feeling of your tongue making me squirm and moan." She said, brushing her thumb across his lower lip. "I miss the way you make me writhe and scream whenever you plunge your fingers into me. Make me drip like you used to. Drink me up and hnng-"  
Her voice hitched in her throat and she squealed when she felt Dogma dip a finger inside of her and begin pounding it against her g-spot. He added another and continued the ruthless pace making her legs quiver and her hips buck into his hand. Her eyes rolled back into her head as she started to drip on his fingers and down his wrist.  
"I love how wet you get, baby." He said, pulling his fingers away. He pushed them past her lips and into her mouth and she sucked them clean, swirling her tongue around the tips of his fingers to tease him. He got on his knees, pressing kisses up and down her wet opening, and pushed his tongue past her folds tasting her. With his tongue inside her, he made a v with two fingers, placing one on either side of her clit and began rubbing up and down. The added sensation made (y/n) squirm at his touch, and she clapped a hand against her mouth to keep from screaming.  
"Don't stop, Dogma." She cried. "I'm gonna cum."  
His tongue darted in and out of her folds, licking up her juices as she began to drip and gush. To tease her, he slowed the movements of his hand, drawing his fingers away ever so slightly. She whined at the loss of his touch and rocked her hips forward. He chuckled to himself, returning his hand to her clit and continued rubbing, listening to the soft, sweet sounds that escaped her lips.  
"Oh! Please don't stop!" She said, massaging her own breasts, rolling her nipples between her pointer and middle fingers.  
He listened and kept up his pace, using his tongue to lick circles at her entrance and lap at her folds. Her legs quivered as she came, her wetness flooding his mouth as his tongue lingered over her pussy. He smirked at her from between her legs, eyebrow cocked mischievously as he crawled up over her body.   
"Did you like that baby?" He growled in her ear grinding his clothed, hardened cock against her thigh.  
"Mmhm." She breathed.  
"You want more?"  
"Oh, fuck yes."   
With her answer, he climbed off the bed, and removed his pants, then shorts, unsheathing his cock. He got on his knees between her legs and ran his hands up and down her thighs before parting them. He took hold of his cock, rubbing it up and down her sopping cunt, using he free hand to continue rubbing up and down her outer thigh.  
"You want this, baby?" He asked.  
"Yes." She whined. "Dogma, please. Please, I need to feel you inside me."  
"You're asking so nicely tonight, love." He said, pushing the tip past her folds. She bit her lip and rolled her eyes back, finally beginning to feel what she'd wanted for so long.  
"Oh, yes." She gasped, feeling him thrust further inside her. "Please, give me all of it."  
Butterflies filled her stomach and warmth pooled at her core as her entire body tingled at the feeling of his stretching her out and filling her up. Dogma let out a blissful moan at the feeling of himself bottoming out in her pussy. Giving up on his intentions of teasing her, he began to move. He rocked his hips back and forth, in and out of her. Her cheeks turned a bright red as she squeezed her eyes shut, taking a moment to get used to him. When she opened them, she looked him straight in the eye.  
"More." She breathed. "Please, baby, harder."  
Just as soon as she asked, she regretted her decision as he pounded into her with furious abandon. Fucking hell he had missed her so buck. His hips bucked into hers with bruising strength. She clawed into his back with one hand, using the other to grip the pillow beneath her head as she turned to scream into it. She could feel his breath against her neck as he supported himself on his forearms, grinding and pounding into her.   
"You feel so fucking good, baby." He said, slithering an arm behind her neck to hug her close, using his other hand to massage her clit. The new position hit her perfectly in her favorite spot and the overwhelming feeling of it all had her clamping, fluttering, and squelching around his cock. She was close to her release and wanted it so badly.  
"Yes, baby. Just like that. Right there." She whimpered and moaned. "Yes, yes, yes."  
"You gonna cum, darling?" He asked in her ear, biting and kissing her earlobe.  
"Yes, baby. Please make me cum. Yes, yes, yeeEEs." She nearly screamed her words as she came, her pussy clenching tight around him. The sensation of her walls tightening around him sent Dogma over the edge too, spilling inside her, filling her with his seed.   
"Fucking hell." He groaned after coming down from his high.  
"That was so fucking good." She smiled with a little laugh. She wriggled a little to pull away from him, but he grabbed her waist, pulling her flush against him.  
"Stay." He spoke softly, his voice rumbling through his chest. He pulled one of her legs around his waist and lied down on the mattress, keeping himself sheathed inside her. He rubbed her thigh where it was, slung around his body. "I want to sleep like this." He said, kissing her forehead. (Y/n)'s stomach and chest filled with butterflies as she smiled.   
"Ok." She whispered, more than ready to fall asleep.   
"I love you." He said.  
"I love you, too."  
It was around 3 am when (y/n) awoke in the middle of the night, or at least that's the time she guessed it had been. Dogma was fast asleep, chest heaving gently, lashes kissing his cheeks. As she stirred a little, she could still feel his cock inside her. She smiled devilishly to herself when she clamped down on him, and after a few times, could feel him getting hard. She rocked a little, trying not to wake him until he was ready to go. Her teeth squeezed her lip trying not to let out a loud moan as she could feel him harden to size. With all the strength she had in her tired body, she pushed his shoulder and rocked her body to roll with him onto his back. At the sudden movement, he jumped awake.  
"Babe?" He asked, eyes half open. He chuckled and cupped her face with his hands when he realized what was happening. "What are you doing?"  
She said nothing, but took hold of his wrists, moving his hands to her hips. Tired, she lazily leaned forward, laying on his chest, kissing and suckling on his neck as she rolled her hips. Dogma moaned in her ear, feeling her pussy slipping around his cock, rubbing against his head, then sinking back down around the shaft.  
"I don't ever wanna be woken up any other way." He whispered, rubbing a gentle hand up and down her back. The overall act was more loving than it was pleasurable, but neither of them could complain. As (y/n) lay across his chest, she could hear his heart pounding and she brought a hand to her mouth, soaking a couple fingers with saliva before rubbing circles on his nipple, just to hear the pounding quicken.  
"Hmph." She heard a moan hitch in his throat. The hold he had on her back became tighter as he rolled the both of them onto their sides. eyes closed and still holding her close, he took control and pounded into her. She wrapped her leg around his waist where it had been when they slept. Due to their closeness and the position, she could feel his body massaging her clit, without even having to use his hand. Still sensitive from their last lovemaking session, she was already close.   
"I'm gonna cum." She cried into the crook of his neck. He responded with nothing but a grunt and sigh, and quickened the pace of his hips. The bed creaked every so slightly and rocked back and forth as he lazily, but greedily drove himself into her. With a cry and squeal, she came around him as she convulsed in his arms. A few more pumps and he was cumming as well. She could feel slickness streaming down her thigh as some of his cum spilled from her folds.   
With a tired groan, he pulled out of her, giving her a few kissed on her forehead and a long, soft one on her lips.  
"I love you." He whispered, again, pressing his lips to hers. "So much."  
"I love you, too."


	29. Chapter 29

Dogma stood in the empty locker room, sliding his armor onto his body and snapping it into place. As he held his chestplate, he traced his fingers along the paint he had added years ago. He thought for a moment about making some changes. He's not the person he was when he left and something new would be a little way to show it. For now, he decided to add two names down each vambrace, etched into the blue paint that was already there. It didn't take him long for (y/n) to be written down his left arm and Saoirse down the right. It wasn't perfect, but it would do until he had time to finish it. Right now, he had to get to the barracks and make sure his footlocker was in order. He slung a leather bag of GAR issued toiletries, washcloths, and other everyday supplies over his shoulder and made his way to the barracks.   
Inside, Tup was in his usual spot on the top bunk, Fives relaxing back in his bottom bunk with a leg dangling over the edge. Jesse leaned against the bunk next to Dogma's. A few shinies lingered around, but most of them were doing their own thing, reading manuals, anxiously polishing their blasters, all things Dogma used to do. He walked to his bunk, smiling weakly at the others and set his back next to his footlocker.  
"Well, would ya look at what the loth cat dragged in." Jesse said, looking over at Dogma who was beginning to open the latches on the locker.   
"Never thought we'd see your mug around here again." Tup said, jumping down from his spot, elbowing Jesse in the side, hoping to earn a chuckle.  
"Y-yeah." Dogma responded. Just as he went to flip the locker up and open, Jesse slammed his hand down on top if it, shutting the lid. "Wh-"  
"There's an empty bunk down there." Jesse said. Dogma stood there, mouth slightly agape, trying to think of something to say, a little confused at the warm welcome he was receiving.  
"B-but this is my bunk." He said, pointing to the neatly made, unslept-in bed.  
"Yeah? Well it was your bunk." As he spoke, he placed his foot on the top of the locker resting his elbow on his thigh. "Now, that's your bunk." He said, nodding his head in the direction of a footlocker that was already opened.  
"But that's Kix's bunk."   
"Kix isn't here." Tup added.  
"He's coming back...soon." Dogma was still confused, unknowing of what to do.  
"Well when he comes back, he can have this bunk."  
"Alright guys, that's enough." Fives said, sitting up, tucking the book he was reading under his pillow. "Give 'm his bunk."  
"N-no it's ok. I'll...take Kix's." Dogma said, picking up his bag. As he walked away he could hear a few muffled chuckles coming from Jesse and Tup, and some harsh whispers from Fives.  
He sighed, peering down into the empty locker and began placing his belongings inside. He made sure everything was in order, neat, and placed where he was taught in training. As he was finishing up, and folding the leather bad to be tucked under the bunk, he heard footsteps.  
"Hey." He heard Fives as he sat on the bed next to his. "Sorry about them. They're still...a little upset about everything that happened on Umbara."  
"I see that." Dogma said. He couldn't look him in the eye. "You're...mad at me too?"  
"No." He answered. "Well, I was a little at first, but I can't stay angry."  
Dogma watched him sitting comfortably on the bed as he sat as well.   
"Why not? I tried to have you killed."  
"Because I used to be a lot like you. I-"  
"I'm not like that anymore." He interjected.   
"What I'm saying is, I used to follow people like a sheep. Echo, my batchmate, I used to look up to him a lot. I wouldn't do anything he wasn't doing. He read reg manuals every night, sometimes aloud and it would rub off on me. I found myself following every order too strictly and couldn't adapt to situations. My performance in training was...lacking."   
"Really?" He asked. "But, you're an arc trooper."   
"Yeah." He laughed at his comment. He reminded him of the young cadets he would see waving at him and calling his name as he walked through Kamino in full armor. "I learned. Even after I became an arc trooper, I kept learning. Still, I would follow Echo around like his shadow. I mean, we were best friends, but when I lost him, I struggled. And, not just because I missed him, but because I wasn't used to being on my own, calling all the shots."  
"I never would have guessed. You're always so confident in everything you do."  
"I am, but I had to learn to be." Fives said. "I would second guess my decisions and taught myself that just because someone didn't tell me to do it, doesn't mean it's wrong."  
Dogma smiled bitterly, his mind still racing about the other troopers. He sighed, and twiddled his thumbs thinking of something to say.  
"I know I've changed, but how will they know?" He finally asked.  
"Ah, don't worry about them. They'll come around. Besides it doesn't matter in the end."  
Fives looked him over. He looked a little thinner than usual and if he was a cadet, he probably wouldn't be allowed to leave Kamino until he was up to par. His armor fit a little ill, and his blacks were ever so slightly loose around his neck. His eyes fell to the new markings on his forearms.  
"Hey, what's that." He said, pointing, tilting his head to try and make it out. "(Y/n)? How is she doing by the way?"  
"Good." He smiled. "She's home keeping busy and is healthy as ever. I still have a little work to do." He chuckled.   
"And the other name? How do you say it?"  
"Saoirse. Our daughter." His smiled spread wider across his face.  
"That's such a pretty name. How did you think of it?"  
"(Y/n) talked about always wanting to have children and had a long list of names in her head she always wanted to use. We picked it because of the meaning. Freedom."  
"That's fitting." Fives said, rocking back from where his arms rested on his legs and crossed them over his chest. "So, what's it like? Being a dad."  
"Well, I'd only been home for a week, but so far it's...amazing. Very busy and you don't get a lot of sleep, but I couldn't ask for her any other way." Dogma reached under the bed and pulled out the leather bag he had placed there and reached between the folds, pulling out a stack of pictures he had with him in prison. "These are some pictures of her over the months." He said, handing them to Fives who slowly flipped through them.  
"You've probably gotten this countless times before, but she's beautiful." He said. "I've never seen a child that I know both the parents of. It's crazy how she looks like the both of you. Like she has your eyes, but her nose. I half expected her to look like a female you." They both laughed.  
"I kinda did to. Genetics are weird." Dogma said, tucking the pictures back under his bunk.  
"We had better start heading to that meeting." Fives stood, stretching a little. They began walking together to the meeting room. "Believe it or not, news doesn't travel very well around here, mostly because Rex likes to keep his mouth shut on major details. Why don't we head to the mess afterwards and you can tell me about the last....pff how long has it been, 2 years?"  
"Yeah, almost." He said, scratching the back of his head.  
"We can work on getting you back into fighting shape." He playfully punched his shoulder.  
"Alright. I gotta fill out this armor sooner than later."


End file.
